After School Fun
by NewMusic098
Summary: AU. What happens when Fairy Academy's heart-throbs, minus Loke, come up with a plan to take the school's beauties? Well, storage rooms and empty classrooms! That's what! OC x OC, Na x Lu, Gra x Ju, Ga x Le, Je x Er! XD Rated M for the lemony-ness of the story! Forgive the summary, still very sleepy!
1. Plan GOG

_**A Fairy Tail Fan Fic**_

**After School Fun**

_Written by NewMusic098_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail..._

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

**( -_- )**

"That's all for today class!" Teacher Happy announced to the students. The students' response was to stand, bow, and cheer 'Aye~!' as a good bye. As everyone made their way out, a blonde teenage girl was seen getting the broom out of the closet and starts to sweep the floors.

"Man!" she exclaimed. "Being on duty is so boring~!"

"Just shut up and work, Lucy..." a blue-haired man sighed. He was currently erasing the blackboards when Lucy began to get annoying. "Everyone hates this job, so pipe down and clean faster, would you?"

"Fine..." she huffed. "Stupid Ashton..." She sighed, then proceeded to clean the room. A few minutes later, a pink-haired teen barged into the room, grinning his usual grin and ignoring the people around him.

"The snacks were great!" he said. "Thanks Levy, Lina!" Behind him, two girls, one with blue, spiky hair, and another with brown, wavy hair was seen walking side by side.

"Your welcome, Natsu." Levy said. "Oh, Lu-chan~! How's duty?"

"Yeah, Lucy." Lina said. "Is Ashton giving you a hard time?" she side glared at the man, who just shrugged and continued his duties. Lucy glared intensely at the blue-haired man, before sighing once again.

"Nah..." she replied. "Everything's fine. Anyways, how did the meeting go?"

"Fantastic!" Lina gave a thumbs-up while Levy grinned.

"The teachers were considering on putting additional air-conditioning in the music and art rooms before the school festival!" the brunette exclaimed. "Isn't that great?"

The blonde nodded and smiled. "Yeah, that's great!" She hummed happily before landing eyes on a puddle of cream on the floor. Above it, Natsu was sitting in a chair, eating a crepe that was dripping cream from below. Bits of bread were also scattered around the desk and chairs.

"Damn it, Natsu!" she exclaimed, causing him to flinch and stare at her.

"What?" he tilted his head. Lucy's eye twitched and a comical vein popped in her forehead. She grabbed the broom and proceeded to swat Natsu with it. But the boy was quick and managed to dodge it.

"What did I do?" he asked again, dodging another swing.

"You made a freakin' mess here!" Lucy yelled. "It's hard to get cream stains off, you idiot!"

"S-sorry!" he said.

"Sorry doesn't buy it, Natsu!" Lucy deadpanned. "Now, come on." She grabbed his hand and proceeded to drag him away.

"W-where are we going?" Natsu asked, seemingly confused as to where they were going.

"We're going to the storage room." Lucy answered. "We're going to get the cleaning supplies for the mess _you_ made! So you're coming with!"

"But...but..." Natsu stuttered out, but was only silenced when Lucy glared at him. He bit his lip and stared at her nervously.

"No buts!" Lucy exclaimed. "If you'll excuse us..." She looked at the other three, who were just ignoring them. Levy and Lina had gotten into a conversation, while Ashton finishes wiping the desks. Sighing, she tugged Natsu's hand and proceeded to leave the room and head for the storage room.

**( =_= )**

They made a turn in the hall just a few meters west of their room. As they were about to turn to another corner, they bumped into some people. This startled them and they got knocked back. The two pairs hit each other's heads and stumbled back to the ground. A blue-haired woman and a raven-haired man was seen in front of Natsu and Lucy.

"Geez..." the raven-head muttered. "Watch where you-" He looked up and saw Natsu and Lucy. Natsu rubbing his head from the impact, and Lucy getting up from the ground.

"It's Lucy and Natsu..." the bluenette said. "We're so sorry for the trouble. Juvia was just in a hurry..."

"Oh, no..." Lucy said. "We're in a hurry, too."

"Flame-head in trouble again?" the other man asked, causing Natsu to glare at him.

"Shut your trap, Gray!" Natsu growled.

"Wanna fight?" Gray asked.

"You're on!" Natsu smirked.

"Will you two stop it!" Lucy yelled, causing both of them to look at her, before huffing and turning their backs at each other.

"Anyway..." Natsu started. "What's gotten you in such a hurry?"

"W-well, um..." Juvia started nervously. "J-Juvia was going to s-share a snack with Gray-sama in the park..." The bluenette blushed fiercely before adding to herself, 'This is Juvia's chance to win Gray-sama's heart!'

"I see..." Lucy said. "Well, sorry for delaying you then. Come on, Natsu, the storage room is at the ground floor. So quit being such a lazy butt and start moving!" she sneered. Natsu shivered and saluted before marching like a puppet on strings.

Lucy waved good bye to the two as they disappeared from view. She then turned heel and proceeded to walk with Natsu to the storage room.

**( _ )**

"So, how's the library coming along, Levy?" Lina asked the bluenette. Levy hummed in reply for a moment, then smiled half-heartedly.

"Business is going good." she said. "Everyone in Magnolia loves books, so we wouldn't have to worry about any crises!"

"I see..." the brunette nodded. "Well, that's good to hear!" she smiled back. The two had been chatting all the while, leaving Ashton with more annoyance while doing the rest of Lucy's duties.

"Yeah it is!" Levy exclaimed. "So, how are your parents?" she asked the brunette.

"Oh, so-so." she replied. "I mean, dad's going away to again on another business trip, so me and mom have the house to ourselves for a while. Then she'll have to leave to attend another meeting off-shore."

"Wow..." Levy said. "Your parents are super busy..."

"Yeah..." the brunette sighed. "But you know, it's what makes them happy!" Levy nodded in agreement, showing support for the girl's words. Then, her phone rang. She pulled the vibrating gadget from her pocket and pressed the answer button.

_"Hey shrimp."_ a man's rough voice called through.

"Stop calling me _shrimp_, Gajeel!" Levy sneered. "I've grown these past few months, so quit it!"

_"Whatever, shrimp." _Gajeel responded. _"Anyway, are you doing anything right now?"_

"No, why?" Levy answered.

_"Come by the school yard's Sakura Tree and meet me there. I'm going to give you something..."_

"What are yo-" Before Levy could say anything though, Gajeel disconnected from the line, making the bluenette slightly irritated before stuffing the phone back to her pocket.

"What is it, Levy-chan?" Lina asked. The girl shook her head and smiled.

"Just Gajeel..." she muttered. "He said to go to the Sakura Tree here at school."

"Really? What did he want?" the brunette asked. The girl shook her head once more before turning away and heading towards the door.

"I really have no idea." Levy said. "So, I guess there's no harm in finding out. See you, Lina-chan!" Levy opened the door and slid it close before heading outside.

**( ^_^ )**

As she was walking down the corridor, Levy spotted two people coming her way. One was a woman with scarlet hair, while the other was a man with blue hair and a strange tattoo on his face. Levy smiled and waved at the two, making them wave back.

"Hello, Levy." the red-head said. Levy nodded slight before replying.

"Hello, Erza. Jellal." she said. Jellal smiled softly and gave a small nod. Levy turned her attention back to Erza, who was the last one to leave the meeting, carrying a large, circled green wrapping paper.

"What are you still doing here, Levy?" Erza asked. "Shouldn't you be heading home?"

"Yeah..." Levy answered. "But I'm going to meet with Gajeel right now. He says he's at the school yard so I'm going there."

"I see..." the red-head muttered. "Well, be safe, okay?" Levy nodded before going pass them and heading towards the outside. Meanwhile, Jellal was smirking quietly when he took in the information that it was Gajeel who made Levy go outside.

"Anyway, Jellal." Erza said, turning to him. "I'll be at the Council Room. There are papers that need signing. You can go home if you like." Erza spun and walked to a corner before turning to her left. Jellal stood there for a while, still smirking to himself.

Then, he lifted his collar to reveal a small, black dot-like device embedded in his uniform. He pressed it once, then twice, checking to see if it was still working.

"Hey, guys..." Jellal said through the device. "Everything's going according to plan. Operation G.O.G. is a go!" He didn't wait for anyone's replies, and went to where Erza was headed to. Specifically, the Council room.

* * *

**A/N: Hewwow, hewwow! XD**

**What did you think? It's my first Rated M in a while, so no action for now~! Anyway, please R&R! I would really appreciate it! Since my body's still recovering from a grueling school week, I'm gonna have to rest for a while... So I might not get to update often... XD**

**Oh, who am I kidding? Blind or deaf, I'll go and update this! And also, please support my other stories like "Demons of New Earthland", "Fairy Homes", "Me and Fairy Tail" and more~! I hoped you enjoyed this and can wait for the next chapter!**

**PS. I promise to write longer the next time, okay? Forgive me, I was sleepy when I wrote this! I was barely even awake~! XD**

**Ja Ne~!**


	2. Perverted Victory

**After School Fun**

_Written by NewMusic098_

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima__._

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

**( -_- )**

_"Everything's going according to plan. Operation G.O.G. is a go!" _Ashton heard through the small device behind his left ear. A smirk found its way to his lips when he heard those words.

He was currently arranging the seats of their classroom as Lina sat on one of the desks. She had her feet dangling as she swayed it back and forth. She hadn't realized it yet, but her skirt was being lifted a little every time she swayed her feet.

The blue-haired man smirked again. 'Time to play.' he thought. He planned on playing a bit before diving into their plan full on. As he passed by her, he feigned to take a peek underneath her skirt. This alarmed the girl and caused her to fold her hands on the skirt to prevent him from seeing anything.

"Pervert..." she sneered. When he looked up, her saw her emerald eyes squinting as she glared at him, with a crimson shade on her cheeks. He chuckled at the look of her face.

"I was just kidding." he said. "I'm done with my duties, might as well have some 'fun', right?" He gave the brunette a wink. She rolled her eyes before huffing and crossing her arms, somehow enlarging her breasts through her uniform. Ashton's eyes widened, and before he knew it, blood was dripping down his nose. The pressure suddenly increased when she moved her arms, causing her breasts to bounce a little. He tilted his head back and he stumbled to the ground, the blood from his nose still running.

Lina looked at Ashton with a shocked expression, before stifling back a laughter that utterly failed. She pointed an accusing finger at him while the other hand covered her mouth.

"Such a pervert!" she chuckled. Ashton lied on the floor, twitching as blood drips down his nose. "Can't even stop looking at things you shouldn't look at!" She watched the blue-haired man wipe the blood from his nose and cheek before sitting up.

She eyed him with wide eyes, before blinking and failing to stifle yet another laugh. She pointed her finger at him and dangled her feet in front of him. She hadn't realize that, while swaying her feet, Ashton managed to take a peek of her white-laced panties. That sent another rush of blood up his nose.

'I swear, I'm gonna die if this keeps up!' he thought. She said that he was a pervert, but what she's doing to him was down right sadistic. He sat up again, before holding to a chair for balance as he stood up.

"Sadistic, big-breasted brat!" he exclaimed. Lina stopped her giggling and looked at him awkwardly. She opened her mouth, but no words came out of it. She was either too shocked, or too angry to think of anything to say. There was awkward silence, and Ashton couldn't wait any longer.

The things that he had already experienced turned him on, and his lust-hazed purple eyes saw one thing that could both satisfy him, and get the girl he truly desires. When Lina opened her mouth again, he used this as a chance. He grabbed hold of her wrist, and with one fell swoop, he pulled her towards him and made her land on his chest.

He circled his other hand around her waist and pulled her closer. He looked at her with both lust and passion in his eyes. He wasn't about to let her go, if that's what she was thinking. The brunette struggled to face him for a little while, before managing to get her face unburied out of his chest and breathe.

"Ashton, what the-" Before she could finish her obvious question of disagreement, Ashton leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. And, while her mouth was still open, he darted his tongue straight into her mouth. She gasped at the forced entry, and tried to get him away from her, but he was too strong.

"A-Asht..n.. S-stop... it.." she breathed out. Ashton was lost in a world of his own, feeling her from the inside with his tongue. Lina had a crimson shaded face the whole time. She couldn't believe that Ashton was doing this to her. What can she do? Is there no way to stop him?

Struggling some more, she thrashed her legs in an attempt to escape him. But, he used his own legs to trap her legs in between, making them immobile and incapable of helping her. Desperate, the brunette bit his tongue while they were kissing, hard. This made the blue-haired man back off from the kiss and try to feel his own tongue again.

"That hurt!" he said. He looked over to the girl, whose emerald eyes were tearing up. He hadn't realized what he was doing til she bit him. His lust took control of him through that moment of weakness, and this was the consinquence that he had to pay.

"Y-you..." she sniffled. "W-why? Why did you do this?" She pounded softly on his chest as tears started to flood her face. Ashton looked at her with both guilt and a little bit of lust left.

"L-Lina, I-" He tried to say what he wanted to say. That he wanted her. That he wanted her to want him, too. But Lina had cut his sentence short by huffing.

"Were you just 'playing'?" she asked. "Were you just rewarding yourself for all your hardwork? Well, sucks for you! I'm not one of those girls that you could use and just throw away!"

"I-It's not that!" he said, raising his voice slightly. Lina had forced herself to shut up, and bit her lip as her still teary eyes glared at Ashton. "Why don't you listen to me?"

"Well?" she asked, her voice shaky. "Why then? Why?" Ashton blinked a few times, before smiling sweetly at her. Part of him wanted her to hit him, while the other just wanted to get this over with and own her. Maybe he was a masochist. Maybe that would explain his attraction to her. Still, she needed an explanation, and he had an honest one.

"I-I did this, because..." He started. He stared into her eyes, and gulped down a little of nervousness. "I-I wanted you. I've always had. The reason why I sometimes take a peek at you was because I wanted you. Not just for your body, but because of who you are. And now, we're alone. Here, in the classroom, and I can't think of any place that would be any more perfect."

**( =_= )**

The classroom had been silent for a while. The sun's setting rays passed through the windows, creating an almost serene background for peace and tranquility. Ashton and Lina stood there, him still not letting go of her. Both were not moving, and each passing second was making the blue-haired man more nervous.

Suddenly, he heard Lina breathe deeply, before letting out a small sigh. She looked up to him again, her crying had stopped and her cheeks only had a faint blush of pink. Ashton thought that he was forgiven for his actions, but didn't let the thought finish when she glared at him again.

"That's it?" she asked. "That's the reason why you did this?" Ashton gulped, nervous and a bit curious as to why she was still angry with him. He was sure that he had said everything in his heart. So what was he missing? He let go of the brunette's wrist and used his hand to scratch his cheek nervously.

"Well I, uh..." he muttered. "T-that's what I feel... I guess..." He saw her puff her cheek, squint her eyes at him and breathed deeply. She looked so cute doing that, he could just jump her and take her right then. But, he needed to control himself. If he messes up again, she might not ever give him a chance. He looked away from her, slightly afraid of her reaction. But in truth, he was still guilty for trying to take advantage of her.

He was shocked when he felt a gentle hand move across his chest up to his cheek. Lina forced him to look at her by gently shoving her hand at him to face her. He stared at her wide-eyed, puzzled when he saw her pout curve into a small smirk.

"You're such a pervert..." she muttered. At that, Ashton felt like crumbling from the embarrassing insult. "But you know what?" she asked. "I think it's my fault, too. Because I like to do this..." Before Ashton could register what she said in his brain, he felt a tug on his school tie and in a swift movement, he was dragged down to where her large breasts were.

He felt the two soft yet giant mounds squeezing between his head. And when he felt arms squeezing him closer, he started to struggle for air. As he thrashed around, Lina walked backwards slowly and sat up on one of the desks again. She started to slowly massage her own breasts, squeezing it even closer to Ashton.

"I like to tease, now don't I?" she asked sarcastically. She continued to work on her breasts, sighing and moaning every now and then. Inside, Ashton was getting suffocated. He couldn't breathe, and even if he could, there was no way he was enjoying this, _if_ she was the one doing it to herself.

"Do you like it, Ashton?" she moaned, speeding up her ministrations. Ashton began to thrash harder, seeing as he couldn't breathe on either of his heads. Upon his struggling, he managed to graze the back of his hand on her breast, startling her and causing her to let go of him.

The blue-haired man gasped for air and held his rapidly beating heart. He took quick breaths to regain his normal breathing. While doing so, his face was redder than blood. He couldn't believe she willingly did that to him. A few seconds later, the redness of his face reduced to a small tint decorating his cheeks and his breathing returned to normal.

"Wha... What's your problem!" he panted. "Are you trying to kill me?" The brunette lowered her eyelids and looked at him with a smirk on her face. She crossed her legs and leaned back a bit, her hands stretched on either side of her to support her.

"Was I?" she asked playfully. "Well I didn't know... I thought you were enjoying yourself..." she teased. She giggled when she saw Ashton's eye twitch before he frowned.

"How can I enjoy myself when I can't breathe..." he muttered. Lina giggled some more before shifting in her position. She leaned in, her hands holding onto the desk to support herself.

"More points for me, then..." she said. "Cause you know better than to kiss a girl at the wrong time!" Ashton sighed, finally getting the mischievousness of the brunette.

'So she thinks this is a game?' he asked himself. Then, his eyes scanned the room. They were indeed alone in the room, that much he knew. But what he realized that this room was the perfect place to do something more fun than just simple love-making.

A smirk found it's way to his lips as he began to walk slowly, getting behind the desk Lina was sitting on. The girl leaned back once again, her eyes fixed on him before he disappeared from her view. Suddenly, she gasped when she felt hands on her hips, pulling her to the other end of the small desk. Ashton lowered his head to level with hers. He breathed huskily near her ear, earning him a restrained shiver.

"Points for me..." he whispered. He heard her huff, and that made him smirk again. Still behind her, he traced his fingers along her hips, making her shiver some more. He stuck his tongue out and gave her ear a slow lick. This managed to earn him a heavily restrained moan. He looked at her face, and saw that she was blushing and biting her lip.

"G-gross..." she muttered. Ashton chuckled and nuzzled his head on her neck.

"Looks like I'm winning..." he whispered. "Should we stop this nonesense already? I'm getting impatient, you know?" He asked as he circled his arms around her waist.

"Well you can wait all you want!" she exclaimed. "I'm still mad at you..." Ashton blinked a few times, then looked up to her. He saw her glaring at him. He let go of her waist and planted his hands on her shoulders. She crossed her arms, still glaring at him.

"About what?" he asked innocently. "About the kiss? Well I'm so-"

"It's not that..." she said, cutting him off. "I kinda like that, actually, even if it _was_ out of the blue..." she admitted, a her blush reappearing. Ashton smirked to her confession. But it quickly changed back into a line when Lina glared at him once again. "But you still haven't told me _why_ you want to do this..." The blue-haired man looked at the girl, puzzled by her statement.

"Didn't I tell you that-" He was about to tell her again his reason for wanting to do this, when she turned herself around to face him. Ashton leaned back to face her.

"Not it..." Lina sighed. "That's not it at all... I want to know... The _reason_ behind what your doing..." Lina looked at the blue-haired man, her emerald eyes boring through him, trying to get him to say those special three words. But Ashton didn't seem to get it, as he tilted his head and raise a brow.

"Do I really need a reason?" he asked. "I want to do this, because I want to. And I'm not gonna do this with just anybody. I want to do it with you... And I really thought you were in on it, too." He smiled softly at her. Lina blinked a few times, then blushed as she remembered what she did.

"I just did that because..!" She bit her lip, and stopped talking. Ashton smirked when he saw her hold back into saying something. A few seconds, she upsettingly let out a groan, and before he could tell, Lina had dragged him and forced his lips to meet with hers.

Ashton froze, suddenly not knowing what to do next. He really didn't think that Lina would do these sorts of things. First, the almost killing him, then this. Feeling her soft and tender lips that were spewing insults at him not so long ago. He then smiled in the kiss, and started to kiss back.

'Her and her mood swings...' he thought. With enough caution, he slipped his tongue back into her mouth, hoping this time, it'll stay without being bitten. Lucky for him, she didn't react negatively when he brushed by her tongue. Instead, she started to play along, which excited Ashton even more.

He began moving his hands, slowly feeling her shoulders then her arms. Before finally circling her waist once again. He leaned in closer, his body moving along as he made his way closer to her. He leaned his head forward, deepening the kiss. Lina snaked her arms up to his blue hair and held onto it, while the other clung to his shoulder.

Ashton moved his hand on her back. He tangled his fingers on her brown hair and use his other hand to rub circles on her back. She moaned in the kiss, sending shivers of pleasure through both of them. Without warning, Ashton lifted Lina from the desk and moved them as he sat on a chair, the brunette straddling his waist.

A few minutes later, they both parted. Both were smiling with blushes on their faces. Ashton quickly regained his breath and started to work on Lina's neck. He began to nip at the skin of her neck, earning moans and sighs from the girl.

"A-ahh... Ashton..." she moaned. Upon hearing his name, Ashton became even more excited. He removed his hands from her back and started to unbutton her uniform.

**( _ )**

Sounds of panting and heavy breathing could be heard within the once quiet classroom. The sun had nearly set, and it's rays are weaker as night sets in. Both Ashton and Lina didn't care about that right now. And as the blue-haired man hastily and clumsily removes her uniform while nipping and biting lightly at her neck, the brunette dug her nails on his shoulder as the other held onto his hair.

After finally getting all the buttons undone, Ashton lowered her uniform down to her elbows, exposing her slightly pale skin and her large breasts that were covered by a white-laced strapless bra, matching her panties. Experimenting, Ashton groped one of the breasts and massaged it gently through the fabric.

"Ahh~" Lina moaned. Her reaction sent a vibration of lustful desire through Ashton. He let go of her neck, admiring the brown spot he made, officially making her his. He continued to massage her soft mound as his other hand moved to unclasp her bra.

In one swift motion, the fabric had been undone and her pink buds were exposed to the suddenly chilling air of the classroom. This made the girl shiver with pleasure. Ashton removed the bra from her and threw it somewhere in the room. He then licked his lips in anticipation. Slowly, he licked the pink nipple on her breast, earning him a moan of pleasure from the girl.

Lina dug in her nails deeper on his shoulder, but not deep enough to cause it to bleed. Her straddle on his waist tightened, lifting her skirt while doing so. This got Ashton to feel the wetness of her panties grinding against his hips. He groaned inside the kiss, feeling pressure on his twitching member adding up. He began to suck on one of the nipples, while pinching and lightly tugging on the neglected one.

"Nrh... Ahh~" The brunette gave a light squeeze on his hips, making her own grind up against his. This sent another spark of desire within Ashton that he couldn't ignore any longer. He let go of her nipple and started to kiss her again. While doing so, he realized that Lina had begun removing his own uniform, rather quicker than he could with hers.

A few twists later, Lina had already taken off all the buttons of his uniform, making him toss it aside to somewhere in the room. Her hands snaked inside his blue shirt that was hidden underneath the uniform. Feeling her soft hands on his body made him even more anxious.

As he kissed the girl passionately, one hand supporting her back, his other found its way under her skirt. Even though he wanted to tease the girl and play a little longer, he couldn't take the pressure anymore. Slowly, he removes the thin fabric covering up her netherlips.

Ashton felt her hands tracing his stomach and rubbing it slowly, aggravating his already 'angry' cock. The blue-haired man stood up from the chair, his hand still holding her back so she wouldn't fall, and he started to walk aimlessly, carrying a half-naked girl as they made-out senselessly. He finally got to remove her panties and lowered it up enough so he could be granted access later on.

"Lina..." he whispered, slightly breathless from their fiery tongue battle. "I want to be... in you... right... now..." He barely made any sense, but the girl understood it just fine. Removing her hands from his stomach, she searched his body for his belt buckles. Once found, she fiddled with it in an attempt to remove it. After getting it loose, she unzipped his pants and attempted to unbutton them, but Ashton stopped her before she could.

"Don't..." he said. Lina looked confused for a moment, but nodded none the less. She reluctantly put her hand inside the zipper, trying to free his neglected member. When she felt it, it was already very hard, and by the feel of it, already dripping pre-cum.

"G-grnn..." Ashton groaned in pleasure when she rubbed her hand against it slowly. He hadn't realized til now, that he was still walking. They needed to find a place to stop before he lost control. His eyes spotted the wall of their classroom lined with small lockers. He started to stumble towards it, his hands supporting Lina's back and head. He slammed their bodies on the rows of lockers.

"Gah..!" Lina gasped. But before she could see what they hit, Ashton already sealed her lips with his own. As they made-out some more, Ashton felt something drip down his shoe. He looked down and saw that it was coming from Lina's netherlips. His eyes widened slightly, anticipation growing inside him as he couldn't wait to be inside her.

"Lina..." he groaned in the kiss. "T-take it off..." He whispered, almost begged. He knew that she would understand what he was saying, and didn't need to specify himself when he said that. He then felt something moving in his pants. Lina's hand traveled upwards and lowered down Ashton's boxers through his pants, making him sigh inwardly when his cock managed to get free.

Lina let go from the kiss and looked wide-eyed at his member. It was sticking out like a sore thumb.

"What do you think of it?" He asked in a rather smug tone. He couldn't help it, seeing as part of him that he was truly proud of left an impression to a special girl like this. Lina blinked a few times, before blushing furiously and lowering her head.

"B-big..." she muttered, barely a whisper. But the room was too quiet so even a small mutterance like that was enough to be heard. Ashton smirked when he heard this. He pulled her chin up and gave her a reassuring smile.

"It'll only hurt a little..." he said. Lina, still blushing, nodded slight, ushering him to go on. He let go of her head and used his now free hand to tighten the straddle of her legs to his hips. Lining his member onto her opening, he slowly moved in, inch by inch. As soon as he had the head inside, he felt the heat from inside consuming him. If he had no self-control, he would have shoved himself inside her, not even bothering to see if she's okay. But lucky for him, he had self-control. He looked up and saw Lina breathing heavily, before nodding to him.

Ashton nodded back, and proceeded to push further inside her. As he got deeper, Lina began to moan out his name softly. And when he hit _that _breaking line, he shoved himself in without hesitation, startling the girl that released a high-pitched yelp. Still, he knew she was okay, and went on. He buried himself inside her up to the hilt, and stopped to let her adjust herself.

"You ready..?" He asked. The girl blinked away her watery eyes, feeling a little bit of pain when it broke, but nodded at him. Ashton sighed and began to get himself out of her. When he had only his head left, he shoved himself back in. He started out with a slow rhythm, making her get use to the feeling before he speed things up. A few thrusts later, he heard her beggining to moan and sigh in pleasure.

"Ahh... Ashton..." she moaned, making the man smirk. He sped up his thrusting, grinding his hips against hers. Feeling her around his member was like euphoria. He couldn't get enough of it.

"Damn, Lina..." he cursed. "Your so hot... so tight..." He faced her and started to kiss her again. A few more thrusts afterward, he began to feel her walls tightening. This was it. She was about to have her first wave of orgasm.

"Ahh, Ashton!" she screamed. Her walls clamped down on his erect member, massaging the sensitive head of his cock. The rush of fluid that dripped down from his member and onto the floor was not bothered with. Ashton resisted the muscles that were pushing him out, and instead shoved himself deeper into her.

"Not yet..." he said. He started to speed up his thrusts, hardening it as well as he heard the metal lockers clanking everytime Lina's body hit against them. Lina placed her hands again on his shoulders, trying to steady herself from his thrustings. Moans, sighs, growls and groans could be heard from them as they rode the ecstatic roller coaster that'll lead them to cloud nine.

**( ^_^ )**

As it went on, Ashton began to pant, and his thrustings had become fast and erratic. He started to feel the heat gathering in his gut. He knew he was getting close to his climax, and he could tell that Lina was getting close again, too. He held onto Lina tightly, before thrusting even harder into her.

"Oh god..." he said. "L-Lina, I'm gonna..." Before he could finish his sentence though, he felt that his orgasm had hit him. He felt his seed shooting out of him and going inside Lina. He also felt Lina's muscles contracting, meaning that she had already cum, if not her scream was obvious enough.

"Ahh!" he groaned, feeling more of his seed coming out of him. He stood there, paralyzed as he felt three more short jolts, before it finally stopped. He slid his member off of her and sighed. He looked up to the brunette and gave her a wide smile.

"I love you, Lina." he said with a straight face. Lina blinked a few times, before blushing and smiling.

"That's what I wanted to hear..." she said, before planting a small kiss on his forehead. Ashton chuckled and ruffled her brown hair.

"Sorry..." he said. "I didn't realize it earlier..." He then carried her back to the desk she was sitting on, before starting to look for her and his clothes. After getting dressed, he gave the girl another smile, earning him a smile back.

"Hey, Ashton..?" Lina called.

"Yeah?" he asked. Lina shyed away for a moment, before smiling at him.

"Love you, too." she smiled. Ashton blushed a bit, before smiling and nodding at her.

"Let's go home..." he said. "I'm sleeping over. Is that okay?" Lina nodded, but smirked afterwards.

"Carry me?" she asked, her eyes wide and her lips pouted. Ashton's eye twitched, before sighing in defeat and lifting her up and carrying her bridal style.

"Your lucky your cute..." he muttered, making the girl giggle in response.

"Hey..." she muttered, causing Ashton to huff in response. "I noticed Natsu and Lucy hadn't come back at all..." Ashton didn't stop his walking, but he had a smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh, I'm sure they had a good reason..." he said. Lina hummed in question, but didn't ask anymore. She laid her head on his chest and started to doze away. Ashton opened the door of the classroom, then closed it gently. Now he had more than a boring memory whenever anyone mention the word 'classroom'. It'll never have the same meaning to him ever again.

* * *

**A/N: So, yeah... I struggled to finish this! I tried my hardest ( no pun inteded ) but the hot scenes still ended up very short! :( Still, I hope you liked this! Even though these two are my O.C.'s, it was still a bit good in my opinion. XD****BTW, the timeline for each chapter is _THE SAME... Okay? Meaning that it all happened at _****_simultaneously in one after-school time, ne? XD_**

**Anyway, as for those who are asking a schedule, I'll be updating this every twelve days! So, mark your calendars! XD I'll be posting my stories other scheds on the corresponding story. So anyways, R&R and thanks to all my reviewers and readers! :D**

**NewMusic098 ( Pen-san ) out~!**

**Ja~**


	3. Locked In

**After School Fun**

_Written by NewMusic098_

**Chapter 3:**

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is Hiro-san's anime..._

* * *

**( -_- )**

_"Everything's going according to plan. Operation G.O.G. is a go!" _Jellal's words rang through Natsu's ear, making him rub it to ease the pain from hearing his voice.

'That damn Jellal...' the pink-haired teen muttered. 'Why does he have to keep announcing these things? I know it's working, I'm with Lucy, aren't I?' It was true that he was with Lucy right now, since it was his plan from the beginning to get him and Lucy away from the crowd of friends that will be a hindrance to him later on when he goes in for the catch.

Speaking of the blonde, she was eeirly quiet these past few minutes. He glanced at her silently to see if she was alright. She had both hands folded neatly as she walked quietly. They were currently on the second floor right now, and since the storage room was another floor below them, they still had to go down the long staircase.

Natsu put both his hands at the back of his head and walked nonchalantly, hoping it'll catch the attention of the blonde. And as luck would have it, it did. But not the way he wanted it to, though. She was glaring at him and her arms were now crossing her chest. She didn't look like she was liking the way he was walking.

"What are you doing?" she sneered. Natsu looked at her confusedly, before grinning his usual grin. It made him feel comfortable that Lucy notices him. Instead of spacing out, she should pay more attention to him. Yes, he's that type of guy. A really possessive guy, and if you get in his way, he'll go all dragon on you.

"What?" he asked. "Is it bad to walk like this?" Lucy pouted, then half-closed her eyes to form a sleepy glare directed to him. Even though she didn't know it, she looked her cutest when she had just woken up. And imitating her face like that was very pleasing to him indeed. If she was going to be cute, might as well be with him. He wasn't the kind of guy that would try and do things to her, if she didn't agree with him.

That's why Natsu decided to take advantage of the time that they were spending on walking to see if Lucy arises any feelings for him. If she didn't want him the way he did, he'd just let it go and let her be happy. But if he sees anything that might make him think she likes him as much as he did, he'll do whatever it takes to get her.

When they saw the flight of stairs that would lead them down to the ground floor to where the storage room was, the pink-haired teen yawned out loud, causing Lucy to glance at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Feeling bored?" When Natsu heard her voice, he blinked a few times before grinning widely again.

"Me?" he asked. "Nah. I wouldn't be bored as long as I'm with you." At that, Lucy's cheeks gave a light shade of pink and she looked down. Natsu saw this and smirked inwardly. Seeing her all flustered like that just because of what he said? Maybe she did harbor the same feelings as he did. But he needed to do more than just say things. He wanted to show it indirectly before he could be sure she liked him, too.

Well, _like_ might be too small a word to describe the way he felt for the blonde. He wanted her like he never wanted anything or anyone before. He wanted her to be his and to be the only guy that makes her smile. The one that would wipe away those salty, cursed tears that even manage to hurt him whenever he sees it from her eyes. If he could make her his, he'll be all that and more.

As he tried to think of anything that could show her his love for her without her realizing it yet, Natsu's eyes landed on the scenery outside. The sun had set half-way, and it made a beautiful cascade of color all throughout the town. It was almost the perfect sunset for any couple to enjoy.

"Hey Lucy," he called. "Could you come here for a second?" He walked towards the windows, Lucy following him closely. When they got there, he looked at the sunset and smiled.

"The sun's beautiful, isn't it?" He asked her. Lucy blinked a couple of times, then turned her attention to where he was looking. When she saw the beautiful orange-yellow background that the sun was casting, she couldn't help but smile, too.

"Yeah." she said. "You're right. But why are you showing me this?" She turned her gaze back to him, and saw that he had a soft smile on his face as he looked at her almost lovingly. The way he looked right now was making her heart beat a thousand times faster than it should.

"I just wanted you to see it." he answered. "And besides," he added. "Wouldn't it be awesome to see something like this everyday with the one person you truly cared about?" He leaned a little closer, their foreheads touching now. He saw her blushing cheeks, and couldn't help but grin again.

"W-well," he heard her stutter. "Y-yes, it is nice... It'll be nice to spend it with someone-"

"Someone like you..." Natsu interjected, making Lucy's pink shade turn into a more reddish one. At that, Natsu couldn't help but chuckle at her expression.

"Y-you..." Natsu breathed out as he chuckled. "You look like a swollen tomato!" He chuckled harder when her face turned even redder than before, if that were possible. Lucy blinked a few times, her face a mixture of shock, anger and embarrassment. Then, she growled and landed a good punch on the pink-haired teen's head.

"Hey!" Natsu groaned. He rubbed the spot where Lucy had hit him. And when he looked back to her, she was already walking away from him, obviously angry and hurt for him laughing at her like that.

'Crap.' he thought. He then started to run after her like his life literally depended on it. He saw the blonde walk faster, then made a turn to make a run for the stairs. But, as luck would have it, the moment she stepped onto the flight of stairs, she lost her balance and almost fell. But Natsu got to her just in time.

He encircled his arms around her waist and made her head land on his chest. He then let her balance herself for a moment.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Natsu asked when he balanced Lucy. But instead of getting a thank you in return, he received a slap on the face before the culprit ran off down to the ground floor. Natsu stared down the stairs, obviously shocked about what Lucy did. But honestly, he was just glad that she didn't get hurt.

**( =_= )**

After recovering from the earlier confrontation, Natsu ran after Lucy the moment he realized he was in a daze. He swiftly made his way down the stairs and through the hallways that would lead him to the storage room, hopefully to where Lucy was headed. He just wished that she didn't run off to somewhere else, or he'll have a hard time looking for her just to make sure she's safe.

When he turned in the next corner, the pink-haired teen saw a blur of blonde turning to another direction. It was sure to be Lucy, since no one was at school other than _them_ by this time of day. He chased the trail that lead him to another flight of stairs. He went down there without hesitation. A few seconds later, he saw her standing in front of a metallic door.

"Lucy!" he exclaimed. He went closer to her, but stopped when he was still a few feet away. Was she still mad at him? Was she still angry about what he did? He couldn't explain his reasons now, it would make her even more confused. Hell, he couldn't even explain what he did earlier, so as much as he wanted to say everything, he just couldn't.

Just then, the pink-haired heard the blonde sigh, then slowly unlock the door of the storage room. It was a typical metallic door, _that can be locked from the outside_. Natsu clenched his fist and gave a determined vibe. He was going to tell Lucy how he feels, and he was going to make her his. It didn't matter anymore where they were or if they get seen. As long as he has her, there is nothing more important.

As the girl made her way inside the dimly window-lit room, Natsu had also gone in and went beside the blonde. The only problem that they were both facing now was finding those cursed cleaning supplies that Lucy was talking about earlier. If she had remembered what they were here for, she would probably tell him to start looking already. But then, she had been quiet for quite some time now.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked, glancing beside her. He saw that her eyes were at a daze, as if she was thinking of something. Then, she tapped her chin with her finger then sighed.

"Why are we here again..?" Lucy asked, her tone itself describing her confusion. Natsu sweatdropped at her question then sighed as well. She was spacing out instead of finding what they needed. Was he such a great influence on her? Though he didn't mind that now. But what he did mind, was he heard something clicking.

Both teens turned around to see that the door had completely closed. Lucy ran to it and tried to open it up, but it was no use. It was as if someone had locked them in. Natsu tapped Lucy's shoulder and took her place into trying to bust the door down. But, it was no use, too. Aside from the fact that it was really locked, he was hardly even trying. Why would he, when he was the one who locked themselves in? Though that was a stupid move, since he didn't have the key. But if he could get Lucy to confess here, no matter how inappropriate in may look, he would call it a victory and claim her right here. But, if an hour arrives and still no response from her, he will give up and tell the others that he failed his part.

Natsu walked over to one of the boxes lying around and sat on it. He saw Lucy pacing back and forth, thinking of how to unlock the door. But a few minutes later, her brain already gave out on her and she stumbled to the ground, tired from thinking of impossible solutions.

"We can't get out..." she moaned. "We're gonna be stuck here 'til morning!" She grabbed a handful of her hair and she let out a disappointed groan. She then started to quiver and shake as the thought of being trapped their in that room terrified her.

But all too soon, she felt arms wrapping around her shoulders. When she looked up, her teary brown eyes saw the pink-haired teen grinning at her, earning her comfort in response. She unconsciously snuggled closer to him, because she felt the safest whenever he's around.

"It'll be alright..." Natsu soothed her. But he still felt guilty for locking them in without thinking about the consenquences. But what was needed right now is the comfort of Lucy, and he'll do what it takes to soothe her. Lucy had let go of her hair and brought her knees closer to her. Natsu felt her snuggling closer to him, and that made him sigh inwardly out of happiness. Maybe this was the moment he needed to take to ask Lucy about her feelings for him. So, taking a deep breath, he readied himself for asking.

"L-Lucy..." he started, a bit nervous, but at least he got her name right. Lucy looked at him and smiled, tucking a stray hair to her ear.

"What is it..?" the blonde asked. When he felt that she didn't feel his nervousness, he continued.

"A-about what I said earlier..." He paused when he saw her eyes widening a bit. "...I wanted to say that-"

"It's just a joke, right?" Lucy cut in, shocking Natsu in the process. He looked at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. He couldn't believe that she was this pessimistic about what he said. He couldn't believe that her smile instantly turned into a frown and her eyes sad but glaring. He needed to do something to calm her down. Because by the sound of her voice, she wasn't done with the asking.

"Is that what you're going to say?" she continued. "Because it's not funny, Natsu. It's-!" But before she could finish, Natsu dove in and crashed his lips with hers without so much as blinking. He used the opportunity to plunge his tongue inside her mouth. He leaned in, causing the girl to fall backwards. It was him on top of her, holding her close as he kissed her. He was expecting some kind of retaliation from the girl, but instead he felt arms snaking up to his neck. He suddenly felt really good about taking this chance. He wrapped his arm around her waist, while he used his other hand to cling to her head and stroke her hair every now and then.

The sun's eminating glow made it look like a perfect moment for him. It didn't matter that they were still stuck inside the storage room, since now he knows that Lucy shares the same feelings as he did for her. He leaned in forward, deepening the kiss that he had always wanted to feel. Her scent of vanilla-strawberry was making him growl with anticipation for something that he wanted even more. But right now, they were running out of air, and he didn't want her to pass out.

Reluctantly, he let go of the kiss, his tongue still out as he and his partner-to-be panted for air. A thin string of saliva still connected her lips to him. He scanned her flushed face for any signs of regret or confusion. But all he saw was a smile forming on her lips and her eyes brimming with joy. Natsu grinned at her, making her blush even more.

"I wasn't joking about that..." Natsu said. "I want to share those kinds of moments with you, Lucy. Cause I.." He blushed a bit, finding it hard to release those words that he wanted to say all this time. But just as he found the right words again, his stomach had butt in by grumbling. Frowning, the pink-haired teen forgot all about what he was saying and groaned.

"I'm hungry..." he muttered. He then received a smack on the head by the girl who was under him. He looked at her and grinned nervously. "I-I'm just kidding..." He chuckled a bit. "I really wanted to say that I-I..." He began to get flustered again. Why he was like that whenever he has to say it, he doesn't know. But he wanted and needed to say it to her right now.

"You what?" Lucy asked, making him even more nervous. He swallowed a bit, trying to get those words out of his mouth.

"I-I... lo-love... you..." He managed to stutter out. Then, he sighed heavily, relief flowing into him. He looked at the girl again, and saw the slightly baffled expression that she was giving.

"W-what did you say again?" Lucy asked. At that, Natsu couldn't help but smirk as he said it again.

"Like I said, Lucy. I. Love. You." He smirked then smacked his lips with hers before she could respond. The proceeding events happened once again, with her not resisting and him deepening the kiss. The way he kissed her seemed different than he did before. It seemed wilder, more passionate, hungry for the other. His sharper-than-normal fangs brushed by her lips, and earned a gasp from the girl. Still, they kissed fully... until Natsu groped her butt, that is.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed as she smacked his hand away. "What do you think you're doing?" The boy smirked before leaning closer to her ear.

"Didn't I tell you I was hungry?" he asked, his breathing sending shivers to the girl. "I've got a perfect meal right here..." He slapped her butt lightly, earning a squeak from the girl.

"I-I thought you were kidding..?" Lucy asked. She was blushing and her eyes were wide as she looked at him with slight fear and excitement.

"Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't..." he shrugged, his voice still in that husky, sexy tone that he was using. "Right now, _you're_ the only one I want..."

Natsu made sure that his sharp fangs connect to her when he lightly nipped on the blonde's ear. His tongue played with the flesh that he had inside his mouth, earning sighs and shivers from the girl under him. Lucy had held onto his uniform during this time.

Then, he moved down to where her neck was, and nipped at her skin there. She arched her back slightly while her moans became louder and louder. She held onto his shoulder and dug in her nails, her head tilting for him to gain more access to her.

"Lucy..." Natsu whispered. "You're giving me a great appetizer..." He moved his hand up and caressed one of her tender breasts. He started massaging it through the fabric of the uniform and her under garment. He continued on nipping and sucking on her neck all the same, as he kept being more and more enticed by the light moans the blonde was making.

"O-oh god, Natsu..." the girl moaned. He felt her shivering under him, and felt her legs hold on tightly to his ceased his hand into touching her, and proceeded to ubutton her uniform, very slowly. He moved his head back up to where her lips were, giving her chin a slow lick as he did so. He then attacked her lips with his own, moving in for another fierce make-out session.

He bit her lower lip, demanding entrance to her. Slowly, the blonde opened her mouth, but gasped when her mouth was invaded by that sinful tongue of his. He explored every inch of her, and even managing to get her to play along. Now, their tongues were having a battle of dominance to see which was better in the act of love.

Lucy's uniform had been ubuttoned and spread before the pink-haired teen. Natsu quickly pulled from the kiss, earning a whimper from his partner. He grinned at her and took off her uniform with little effort, exposing the pink-laced bra from underneath. His hands went behind her, lifting her up in the process. With a twist and pull, he got the fabric off her, exposing her large breasts and her pink nipples.

He licked his lips to moisten them up, then slowly, he put one of the pink rosy buds in his mouth. His teeth grazed over her soft mound while he used them to pleasure her. He got his other hand to pinch and tug on the other neglected one, feeling it getting hard and erect.

"Na-Natsu..." Lucy panted, her hands finding themselves holding onto his scarf as he aggressively devour her breast. She took the scarf off him without her realizing it, and placed it somewhere near them. The pure pleasure that she was feeling was getting her really wet down there, she couldn't wait anymore. Feeling the need to do something to level the playing field, she reached in for his tie and tried to loosen it up. Her fingers were shaking from the bliss that she was receiving, that she couldn't even hold on to the tie itself.

Natsu felt her struggle and did her a favor. He used his idle hand to loosen up his tie and throw it somewhere in the room. Now, he tried to ubutton his uniform while still delivering the sensations for the blonde girl. But the girl grabbed his hand, and with one swift motion, she made him lean back, mouth still suckling on her breast, and it was now her on top.

She gave a seductive smirk, which made Natsu's member twitch a little. Seeing her all flushed and lust-filled made him want to be inside her so bad. Lucy's hands explored his body through his uniform, while teasingly unbuttoning them. Natsu's continued working on her breasts as she removed his clothing. After getting all buttons, Natsu removed his uniform and threw it again. He was shirtless, since he wasn't wearing anything under the standard uniform.

He let go of her breasts, and moved his head up to get his eyes to meet hers. Her eyes were like his now, filled with lust, passion and desire for the other. He smirked, then tackled her lips for a fierce, fiery kiss. He got her legs to straddle him, since she was on top of him now. His one hand groped her firm bottom, while the other held her back, rubbing circles as he did so.

**( _ )**

The storage room was not the best place to be doing what they're doing, but that didn't matter to them now. In fact, they had completely forgotten that they were locked inside the storage room. Now, their entirety was focused on giving attention to their partners. Natsu's growls and Lucy's sighs were the only things that can be heard now as they continued their kissing.

Natsu's hand that was groping her butt began to pull down her skirt, trying to expose her entrance. As his hand made it's way down, he too was going down, trailing butterfly kisses from Lucy's neck down to Lucy's breasts. He laid Lucy down on the ground as he got closer and closer to her nether regions. He left a sticky trail of saliva as he kept up his butterfly kisses down to her hips. Then, finally, the pink-haired teen got her skirt down to her ankles along with her panties.

Her entrance was already soaking wet. And when he traced it with his finger, it got coated with her jucies in an instant. He smirked again, feeling her shiver as he did it one more time. He sucked on his finger, tasting her juices and making himself even more, crazy for her, as the easiest way to describe it.

"You taste so good, Lucy..." he said. He looked at her and saw her blushing from embarrassment. She rolled her eyes, but ended up looking at him.

"D-don't say that..." she stuttered. Natsu frowned at that, then smirked again.

"But it's true." he said. "In fact, you're so tasty, I could just eat... you... up..." He positioned himself at her entrance and thrust in his tongue. He started to lap up all the moist juice that were flooding her. He heard her gasp in surprise when he did that, but changed into lustful moaning a second later.

"A-ahh~" she moaned. Her moans gave him the extra boost to keep going and do what he was doing. He needed to keep control and give her pure pleasure. Because if he didn't control himself, he might just ram inside her and won't stop til he gets satisfied. He would never do that to Lucy, that's why he made sure he was in control of his actions.

As he lapped up the continous flow from her entrance, he used his thumb to press down on her clit, making her sigh, then moan with want. While doing so, he used his index finger to enter her. This made the blonde arch her back and gasp. He smirked, and continued doing his ministrations. Each time he add a finger in her, he speeds up his thrusts. He got three of his fingers in a few minutes later.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed when the teen hit something inside her. A small, spongy texture that was the most sensitive spot for a girl. He smirked, and hit it again and again with his force adding after each thrust. The girl was practically thrashing under him because of the combined sensation his tongue and his fingers made.

A few moments later, Lucy was beggining to feel the fiery pit pooling in her gut. It was close, and Natsu felt it too when her muscles started to contract. Restrained moans and screams were getting out of the blonde's bit mouth, trying to hold off the wonderful climax of what they were doing. But the boy's skillful execution made it impossible to resist, and she came right then and there.

"Ahh~! Natsu~!" she screamed loud and long, enticing Natsu, who was now intoxicated by the sweet smell of her nectar. He buried his face in her, lapping anything and everything that came into contact with his tongue. A few seconds later, he rose up and stared at the girl, his face still covered with her cum. He wiped it off using his arm and grinned at Lucy. She was panting, exhausted from the given pleasure her partner gave her.

"Thanks for the meal, Lucy!" he exclaimed at the flushed girl. Lucy wearily smiled, before realizing it wasn't over yet when she saw Natsu's devilish smirk.

"Now that I've eaten..." Natsu whispered, tugging on his pants. "It's time for me to fill you up, eh, Lucy?" She saw her gulping nervously as he loosened his belt and dropped his pants on the ground. His boxers were bulging from the spot were his erect member is. Natsu winked at Lucy, causing the girl's face to blush harder, and drop his boxers down, too.

"No way!" Lucy gasped when she saw the size of his cock. She wasn't good with measurements, but she would think it was about 8 inches or longer. Not only that, it was big. Really big.

"What?" asked a completely confused Natsu. He frowned when he saw Lucy trying to back away, folding her legs as she did so.

"T-there's no way that'll fit..." Lucy whispered. "N-no way..." At that, Natsu sighed and crawled towards her. He was hovering above her, his cock getting little shocks of pleasure as it keeps bumping on her thigh.

"Trust me, it will." Natsu said. "Don't worry, okay? It'll feel real good..." He said it in a cute kind of way while grinning, making Lucy feel comfortable about doing this. She gave a small nod and spread her legs again, which made the boy grin with excitement. Quickly, he positioned himself at her entrance. He looked at Lucy one more time, and saw her eyes were trembling. She was nervous about this, but Natsu wouldn't hurt her. When he started to move, he got interrupted by his partner's scream.

"Kyaa~!" she screamed. "It hurts~! It hurts~! It-, eh?" Lucy stopped her frantic screaming when she saw a frowning and irritated Natsu. She looked down, and he wasn't even in her yet. She chuckled nervously and scratched her cheek out of embarrassment.

"Geez, Lucy..." Natsu groaned. "Don't be such a drama queen." Lucy was about to respond, harshly by the sound of it, when Natsu quickly rammed into her. Her eyes widened and she gasped. Then, she screamed when Natsu didn't even bother to stop when he hit her breaking point. He buried himself up to the hilt, before completely stopping and look at his partner. She was panting and her eyes were closed.

He waited for her to stop over-exagerrating things. But still, he didn't know how a girl would feel if they lose their purity. Seconds later, she stopped, then glared at Natsu.

"Jerk..." she mumbled, which made Natsu smirk.

"Sorry about that..." he said. "Well..." He bucked his hips against her, reminding her that he was already inside her. "Can I move now?" Lucy gave him one last glare, before nodding and getting herself ready. He pulled out of her up to the head, then slammed back in. He began with slow, rhythmic thrusts, just to get her used to the feeling.

**( ^_^ )**

Right now, Lucy wasn't feeling the pain she felt earlier. Right now, all she was feeling was pure pleasure given to her none other by Natsu. She spread her arms and arch her back, moaning out his name every time he thrusted into her.

"Natsu~" she moaned. She kept saying his name like a chant that would bring her something special. In this case, Natsu.

"Ahh~ Natsu! Harder!" she exclaimed. Natsu did as he was told, and began to pump harder into her. He held onto her hips to stop her from shaking with each thrust. His eyes kept locked on Lucy's breasts, how they jiggle and bounce added pressure to his erect member. Both of them were lost in their own world, where the only people in their minds right now were each other. Hearing their bodies covered in sweat slapping against each other was one of the things that could be heard.

Lucy was beginning to pant, and her breathing was erratic. She was getting close to her climax again. Not only her, but Natsu was also feeling the gathering in his gut. The moment where he gets to mark her as his was getting closer.

His thursts now were fast, un-timed, almost desperate. His hands kept a strong hold on her hips, as her hands traveled up and held onto his shoulders.

"Natsu... Natsu, I-I'm~!" She didn't even get to finish her statement when she felt her walls contracting. She screamed Natsu's name, the tiny room making it echo all throughout. Natsu felt her walls clamping down on him, and that drove him to the edge as well. He let go of her hips and lifted her legs, accessing more of her. With a few final thrusts, he drilled deep inside of her and finally, Natsu had reached his limit.

"Ahh... Yeah, Lucy..." Natsu moaned, his eyes closed as the pressure ejected from his member to Lucy. His member began to soften as the last round of his cum shot into her. He pulled out of her, let go of her legs, then laid beside her, panting. He looked over to his partner, and saw that she was panting as well. He grinned at her, making her smile as well.

"Love you, Lucy." he breathed out. Lucy giggled and patted him on the head. He could really be sweet sometimes, and Lucy was glad for that.

"I love you too, Natsu." she said, giving a small kiss to his forehead. They both sat up and smiled again. Just then, Lucy gasped as she remembered where they were.

"How are we gonna get out?" she asked Natsu. Natsu blinked a few times, then began to search for anything at all that could get them out of there. When he looked at the wall near the door, he saw a keyring with only one key. He sweatdropped when he saw that and pointed towards that direction. When Lucy looked, her eyes widened and she groaned. She tried to get the key by standing up, but she lost all feeling on her legs.

"I can't feel my legs." she said. Natsu heard this and took the key instead. They then got dressed after collecting their clothes. Natsu had carried Lucy onto his back before he opened the door. The light from the window had already disappeared, so it means that it was already night time.

"Hey, Lucy?" he called. When he heard a quiet snore instead of an answer, he smiled and shrugged it off. He then carried her out of the storage room and up the stairs. He would never forget the day that he claimed her. The day that he made Lucy Heartfilia his. His beloved best friend and his now beloved soulmate.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry~! *bows* Please don't kill me! I didn't mean to not update earlier! It's because of a miscalculation! There are three factors as to why I didn't update early. One: My 12 year old brother keeps looking at what I write, and I can't corrupt his tiny little mind! Two: I had major writer's block. Three: I'M A VIRGIN. I can't write about this without proper research. Or at least remembering some fics that I read. XD**

**Anyway, I'm sorry! And I'll try to post the next chapter early! But if I can't, just look at the three factors. Two of three are always present. So, until then!**

**Ja Ne~**


	4. Out in the Park

**After School Fun**

_Written by NewMusic098_

**Chapter 4:**

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is the wonder work of Hiro Mashima. I do not own the canon characters._

* * *

**( -_- )**

_"Everything's going according to plan. Operation G.O.G. is a go!" _Gray's ears rang by the sound of Jellal's voice. He had been walking with Juvia outside the school campus. As they passed by a Sakura Tree, they saw a hooded figure under it. He wore the school's uniform and his long black hair gave away his identity to the two in an instant.

"Gajeel?" Juvia muttered as she saw the man. The man in question looked over to them, before looking away again. Juvia became confused and turned to Gray, hoping that the male beside her would have an answer. "What's wrong with him? Why is Gajeel standing there?"

"O-oh... I uh, don't know." Gray muttered, failing to hide his stammering and making Juvia even more curious. This was starting to freak Gray out, and he didn't want Juvia to suspect what they were up to. So he looked at the entrance of the school before walking and taking Juvia's hand.

"What should we eat? Do you like sweets? I like sweets! How about ice cream? Ice cream sounds nice and..." he continued his babbling while Juvia blushes a seemingly new color of pink.

'G-Gray-sama is holding...Juvia's hand...' she thought to herself. She then smiled to herself and blushed furiously. 'This is the most exciting day Juvia has had!' She didn't mind her hand being held by the raven-haired man, and it was true that she was hungry.

"And you know? There's this burger joint by the park; they say the food is delicious but I haven't really been there..." Gray managed to slow down his talking; slowing down his pace as well to let the girl he was holding to catch up.

"Then why don't we go there, Gray-sama?" Juvia suggested as she, panting a little before regaining her breath.

"Really...?" he asked. The girl nodded and he beamed a grin at her, making her blush in the process. The two walked together to the park, hand in hand and not even bothering with the looks people were giving them. The blue-haired woman got slightly confused by this.

She was always alone, and no one particularly liked her when she was in her previous school, Phantom Academy. She was one of the exiles there along with Totomaru, Sol, Aria and Gajeel. Gajeel and her were the only people who accepted their defeat to Fairy Academy and went there to atone for what they did. Although she and Gajeel had a close relationship, it was more of a brother-sister thing. She would always watch her back and in exchange he would do the same. They share friendly banter here and there, but neither really had any sensual interest with the other. Plus, if Juvia remembered correctly, he had his eye out for Magnolia's little librarian assistant, Levy McGarden.

Though deep in thought, Juvia was able to tell where they were heading. She looked at Gray with a bit of fascination in her eyes. She was curious as to why he wasn't bothered by her presence like he usually was. It didn't help that they were now holding hands...

'Wait? What?!' she thought to herself before yanking her hand away from the raven-haired man, slightly shocking the latter as he stopped and looked at her worriedly.

"Juvia what's wrong?" he asked. He saw her face turning bright red and smirked, right away knowing what caused the girl to act like this. He grabbed the girl's hand again and with a little force, he tugged her into walking again.

"Come on," he said. "The park's close by. We can sit down once we get a bite to eat. How's that sound?" He looked over to her and saw her nod once before lowering her head. Again, a smirk graced his lips.

He knew that Juvia would be acting this way, but he didn't mind. It was always fun to see the woman blush and stutter, that's because she didn't know that she was causing him to do the same. At first it was out of awkwardness that he avoided Juvia. He didn't particularly like stalker types back then. But as the months went by, and Juvia opened up more, he became good friends with her, possibly even more. That's why he agreed to this plan that the guys came up with. He wanted to get Juvia first before any other person could. He heard that Bora, her ex-boyfriend was planning to take her back because she was no longer a bother and they could go out like nothing happened. Gray wouldn't let that happen. He'll just break Juvia's heart again when he finds someone better. To Gray though, no one was better than Juvia. Sure, he had a thing for Lucy before Juvia came, but that was over now. A possessive side of him wanted to never let go of Juvia's hand, but the hungry side of him told him that they need to hurry up.

Glancing at a corner from the street, he spotted the metal gates that led to the entrance of the park. He quickened his pace a bit, but only fast enough for the girl to catch up. He was still holding her hand and had no particular reason to let go. But once they reached the park, he let go of her and went for the burger stand that he wanted to try out. Juvia smile a bit before walking up to the raven-haired guy.

"What do you like?" Gray asked, raising his hand to gesture at the menu board. It looked like a fast-food's menu board. She looked at it for a moment before looking back to Gray.

"Just fries," she said. "And diet soda. Juvia doesn't want to get fat..." she muttered the last part, but Gray heard her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry," he said. "You're perfect." Gray looked back to the cook and gave him their orders. He then led Juvia to a bench just in front of the stand, like a waiting area for people who want to sit while waiting for their orders.

_"You're perfect." _At the mention of this, Juvia began to blush uncontrollably. She could feel the blood rushing up to her cheeks. Silently and with her head still down, she stole a glance from Gray, who was currently looking up the orange sky while he stretched his arms at the bench. Seeing that cool, calm expression in Gray's eyes made her eyes sparkle with love. She was so in love with Gray, and judging by his actions, he must be too. But she couldn't act now or she'll ruin the peace they're enjoying right now.

Just then, the cook dinged the bell by the counter, signalling Gray that their food was ready. Gray had ordered a cheeseburger and soda and held Juvia's order his hand. Gray just bit the paper bag where his cheeseburger was and took his soda with his free hand. He went back to the bench and gave Juvia her food before taking the bag off his mouth and smiling.

"Hope you like it," Gray said. Juvia blushed again, but only a little bit before smiling back and nodding and took a piece of her food. Gray saw this and began eating his own fill. They ate in silence, happy with just each others' presence. Eventually the burger stand closed, leaving the two of them there. The park was almost completely empty. No one wanted to stay here for too long because it's far from the suburbs and they might get late going home. But Gray and Juvia didn't mind going home late. In fact, Gray didn't mind going home _very _late.

**( =_= )**

They were both completely alone now. Their only company were the trees and some of the birds and other wildlife in the park; nothing dangerous, just squirrels and some rabbits. Gray had finished his meal long ago and was waiting for Juvia to finish hers. He was watching her with half-lidded eyes, seductively and suggestively smirking every time the blue-haired woman looked at him. Juvia was of course stuttering by this point, and it showed when she picked up her drink. Both her hand and the drink were shaking from the embarrassment Juvia was dealing with.

'Gray-sama,' she thought. 'You are too cruel. You cannot watch Juvia eat!' She put the tip of her drink near her lip, and just as she tipped it to get the liquid, she accidentally glanced at Gray. He winked at her, causing her to blush even more and spill her drink all over her body. Juvia gasped at the sudden cold contact with her body.

"O-oh no...!" she exclaimed, putting the drink down near her as she grabbed a handkerchief from her skirt pocket and desperately tried to remove the sticky liquid from her body. Gray couldn't help but notice how her breasts were bouncing every time she came into contact with them, the determined look on her face while slightly blushing. He wanted that look to be focused on something else, making his member twitch awake from the dirty thoughts that ran through his mind.

"Juvia..." he said, his voice dangerously low and husky. Said girl turned to him and saw his eyes, wild with passion and hazy with lust. She suddenly became nervous and remembered to try and act normally. She wanted to speak, but her voice wasn't getting out. All thoughts that consisted of something else were gone and were replaced by thoughts of Gray. She couldn't help it. Someone staring at you that intensely and that someone was the person she loved. She couldn't possibly fight against that. She gulped down a bit before finally getting her voice.

"W-what is it?" Juvia asked. Normally, seeing Gray like this would have made her faint, but that was only in her fantasies. Seeing him with the actual expression was kind of, scary. He was still calm and collected, but his eyes told her otherwise. She blinked a few times when she saw him leaning closer to her, a smirk dancing around his lips.

"Let me help you _clean_ up... okay?" he asked in a really, really, seductive voice that would make even a man faint. But for Juvia, the only effect that it was giving off was for her to unconsciously rub her thighs together. Gray saw this and looked back to her. "Please?" he gave off a fake, sad tone, forcing her to nod. Smiling genuinely, he took the handkerchief from her and threw it behind him, landing just beside him. Juvia was about to take it back when a hand stopped her.

"We won't be needing a handkerchief, Juvia..." he said. "Now, where did the soda spill on you?"

"W-well," she stuttered, more embarrassed than before. "J-Juvia's neck," she pointed to her neck. Gray smirked again. Juvia was suspicious about why he was doing this, but a part of her enjoyed having his attention focused on her.

Slowly, as if waiting for Juvia to back out or decide it was wrong, Gray leaned in on her neck and stuck out his tongue. With a bit of hesitation, he made a tentative lick along the side of her throat. He looked up and saw that the girl was holding back a moan by biting her bottom lip, eyes completely shut and face as red as it'll ever be. Gray smirked; looks like the heavens were on his side on this one. He continued licking her neck, sometimes letting his teeth graze over her sensitive flesh. She tasted like soda, mostly. But the taste of her own skin stood out above the rest, and it just drove Gray further down on his lust-filled path to claiming the blue-haired girl.

He continued licking all the way down to her jugular, and he massaged that area with his tongue, sometimes teeth, feeling himself get hard with every shiver and restrained moan that Juvia made. It was making him more excited just thinking about it. He wanted to enter her so bad, but he had to wait or else Juvia would think he was just raping her. No, that's not his goal. He wanted both him and Juvia to agree on doing this, so he tested it out by suggesting this little idea of his. Turns out that Juvia might give this a chance, but he needed confirmation still.

He ceased his ministrations and sat back up, looking into those mesmerizing blue eyes of Juvia Lockser. She blinked a few times in confusion, as she thought she didn't do anything wrong to either cause Gray to stop or displease him.

"Juvia," he said, bringing the attention of the girl towards him once again. "Do you want this?" The girl suddenly looked shocked by the question, which she was. She wasn't expecting Gray to hesitate, but now that he's given her time to think, she wasn't so sure now. Of course she wanted to be with Gray, but was she prepared for what she was going to do? What _they _were going to do? She wasn't sure at all if this was alright, and her feelings were tearing her to figure out what's suddenly right or wrong.

"O-of course!" Juvia stuttered, forcing down all negative and hesitant thoughts to get her chance of a lifetime. "Juvia wants Gray-sama to this! She wants to do this with all her heart...!" Gray was taken aback for a moment, before he smirked and tackled the girl, making her lay across the bench, him on top. Juvia didn't expect this, but she was really glad that Gray asked her if she wanted to continue. Otherwise, her body wouldn't have been prepared. But now, she was.

"That's good enough for me..." Gray smirked. Leaning down, he went for her neck again, still licking her to take the taste of the sticky soda out of her body. Juvia held onto the high end of the bench with one hand and held onto Gray's shoulder with the other. He nipped and licked her jugular again, earning restrained gasps and moans from the blue-haired girl. The raven-haired man understood why she wanted to hold back her sounds, but it'll be more exciting if she could let them all out. So he smirked again at the dirty ideas running through his mind.

He began to unbutton her uniform, which she didn't notice. His habit of always stripping helped him with quick and easy removal of his clothes. Within three seconds, Juvia's uniform was undone and he spread it to reveal her perfectly curved body and her enormous chest being covered by a light-blue bra.

He reached out behind her and lifted her up slightly to unclasp her already wet bra. He tossed it over the high end of the bench and admired the rosy peaks of her breasts. Leaning down once more, he licked the nipple of her right breast lightly, earning him a gasp when his tongue circled around it.

"G-Gray-sama..." she moaned, both her hands holding onto Gray's shoulders. Gray used his other hand to massage and caress the other side while he continued indulging on the other. He would swap places with his hand from time to time, but a few minutes later, he began licking the entire mound over, sending chills of pleasure to the girl.

"T-that feels so nice," Juvia rasped. "M-more, Gray-sama..." she pleaded. Gray was somewhat pleased by her submissive personality, but still complied with her request. He licked her entire chest clear of any taste of soda, leaving only hot trails of saliva that came from his tongue. He sat back up, straddling the girl's hips as he admired her body and the wetness that his tongue left. Her face flushed with lust and those blue eyes clouded with a storm of emotions. Love, passion, lust, all was present in her eyes and Gray couldn't wait to get started.

**( _ )**

The sun had already set, leaving behind orange rays that lit up the dusk sky before completely submerging from the heavens. The stars and streetlights replaced the light lost, brightening up the dark skies of the night. By the park, a lone streetlight stood tall near a bench with two people staring into each others' eyes. Dark eyes met blue ones, each anticipating the move of the other and waiting for the beginning of their night.

Gray began to take off his uniform, only to find out that he had stripped it off during their little scene and had joined the girl's bra on the high end of the bench along with his pants. Now, he was left with his boxers and Juvia can feel the throbbing erection against her body. Gray was only in his underwear, and he decided to tease Juvia a bit before things get really heated up.

He ground his hidden erection against her lower regions, causing her to moan loudly. Although this came not without consequences, as Gray bit back a groan when he felt a spark of pleasure that caused his member to twitch. Unbeknownst to him, he continued dry humping the quivering girl under him, causing an audible groan to come from his throat and finally snapping him out of his trance. He looked dazed for a moment, before he finally decided that he had had enough of foreplay.

Lifting himself slightly, he began to pull down Juvia's skirt, revealing the wet light-blue panties hidden underneath it. He licked his lips in anticipation of what's underneath and couldn't resist pulling it down as well. He smirked at the amount of fluid covering at her entrance, and he swiped said liquid with his finger before putting the finger in his mouth, sucking it dry and causing his eyes to darken further with desire.

"You taste amazing, Juvia..." Gray whispered in a husky voice, but the girl was lost in her world of pleasure that she didn't hear him and just moaned in response. She was already lost when Gray started to hump her, but now she was driven over the edge. That is, until Gray stuck a finger at her entrance. She blinked a few times, wriggling her lower body to attempt to figure out what had entered her. She looked up at the raven-haired man hovering over her with a smile. He looked so handsome with that smile, and Juvia was turned on even more.

Just then, Gray moved his finger inside her, causing her to moan aloud with the overwhelming pleasure that it sent. If this was too much for Juvia to take, she couldn't imagine what she'd be like if ever something _bigger_ entered her. Gray proceeded fingering Juvia slowly, savouring the heat that will engulf his cock after a few minutes. He also began stroking his erection through his boxers, groaning as the heat in his finger was enough to try and just stop prepping her and just take her. But he knew that Juvia was a virgin and he didn't want her to have an awful first time.

A few seconds after stroking himself, Gray added a second finger in Juvia's entrance, scissoring and stretching enough to feel pleasure, not pain. And by the sounds of the girl's moans, it was going pretty well. He used his thumb to rub circles on her clit, eliciting a small shriek from the girl.

"Gray-sama...! Ahh~, that felt so good~!" she admitted, not even bothering to cover her mouth for the knowledge of knowing that there was no one around. Gray smirked and continued pleasuring the girl, taking his other hand off his member and went back to massaging one of her massive mounds, making the blue-haired girl moan even louder.

He'd forgotten to add a third finger, so he didn't and just made her pleasure worth-while. Soon, he felt her walls clamping down, and with a few final thrusts from his fingers, she screamed out.

"G-Gray-sama~...!" she exclaimed. Gray's hand was now covered in her juices, and his primal instinct was to lick and suck it all off. It tasted so good to him, and that made his already hard cock even harder. He couldn't wait for it anymore. Looking at her flush, exhausted, ripe body, he took off his boxers, exposing his large 8-inch dick for the blue-haired girl to admire. Her eyes were wide as plates when she saw them and wasn't about to complain when Gray positioned himself at her entrance.

Leaning down again, he kissed her cheek before looking at her straight, their eyes not unlocking themselves from each other.

"You ready...?" he asked. He was going to enjoy feeling the girl under him, but he wanted to make sure that he had his affairs straight. He and Juvia will have sex right now, and no one will say its rape because both of them wanted it and each other as well.

"Y-yes..." she said more certain than the way it sounded. Gray smiled at her and lean down more closely, their lips almost touching. He surprised her by kissing her before thrusting himself in, not even stopping for any barriers. The girl's pained cry was muffled by the flesh exploring her mouth. She responded seconds later when the feeling went away. The taste of each other was overwhelming and so good, that the two would've forgotten that they were having sex if not for the sudden cold breeze that hit their hot and flaming skin.

Gray broke the kiss, needing a breather for both of them. He didn't move from his place when he felt the girl squirm uncomfortably at the size of his member, struggling to find an adjustable position. After a minute or so, Juvia finally nodded at Gray to continue. He rocked his hips away from Juvia's until the head was only inside before he slammed back into her, causing her to moan aloud.

"Gray-sama~" she moaned. He grunted as he felt a shock of pleasure course through him at the mention of his name. He was pretty sure that if she kept it up, he was going to come prematurely. But that didn't matter, as long as he and her enjoyed themselves.

**( ^_^ )**

The sounds of the night insects that buzzed through the open nights were being covered by the sounds of moaning, gasping, and even car engines. The passing cars and vehicles outside the park didn't even glance at the area, which was perfect for both Gray and Juvia. Anyone who would come to the park right now would be in for a serious shock. At least everyone was either afraid or bored to come to the park. Plus, it didn't have too much places for food, just a bending machine across them.

Gray was pounding into Juvia, his hands stuck on either side of her head as he looked at her lovingly. Meanwhile, Juvia was turning her head from left to right, and right to left while moaning out Gray's name every time.

"Gray-sama, please...! Do it faster!" she pleaded, and the man couldn't be happier to oblige. He quickened his pace and was even more pleased when he hit Juvia's special spot. He adjusted his position a little so he could hit that spot over and over again. And when he did, Juvia saw stars in her eyes as she screamed in pleasure.

"Gray-sama... J-Juvia is close...!" she confessed, her eyes shut and her face flushed with pleasure. This in turn caused the raven-haired man to harden and quicken more. He thrust hard into her and made sure that she could feel all pleasure before their high ended. When he felt her walls clamping down again, he knew she was close. With a few thrusts left, Gray felt her orgasm as she screamed his name, almost reaching out to the park.

"Juvia, I-I..." He couldn't even finish his sentence when the pressure in his cock was suddenly released, squirting his own bodily fluids inside her with jolts and twitches, his body shuddering as the momentary euphoria left both their bodies. He pulled out of her and sat her up, causing her to lean on his shoulder for support.

"Gray-sama..." Juvia panted. "Juvia loves you..."

"I know..." he said, kissing her on the forehead. "I love you too..." At that, the blue-haired girl smiled, grabbing her bra on the high end of the bench and lifting her skirt and panties up. She would need a shower after this, but right now she felt really tired.

"Gray-sama, could you take Juvia home, please?" she asked, and as if on cue, Gray hugged her on the side and smiled down at her.

"Sure," he said. "I wouldn't be comfortable if I didn't take my _girlfriend_ home myself, anyway." At the mention of the word girlfriend, Juvia's face turned bright red. She didn't even put her uniform back on again before she blacked out from pure bliss. Gray chuckled as the girl slumped to his side. He put her uniform back on, laid her on the bench as he put his own clothes back on. He went to Juvia and carried her up bridal-style.

He left the park with his new lover in his arms. A smile was etched on his face the whole way out, really happy and excited again as he finally got Juvia. He loves her, and she loves him. That was the best feeling one could get in a relationship. Of course, not all smiles can last.

Once he stepped out of the park, he was greeted by a chuckling voice.

"Looks like you enjoyed yourself, eh Gray?" Ashton asked from the sidewalk. Gray's eye twitched a little before looking to his side. He saw that the blue-haired man was holding in his arms a sleeping figure. Upon closer inspection, he realized it was Lina. Gray smirked at this and decided to tease him back.

"Like you didn't enjoy yourself either, Ashton..." the raven-haired man glanced at the brunette Ashton was holding, and he chuckled when the other man fought back a blush.

"I-I guess..." he muttered. Gray chuckled even more and went over to Ashton.

"Lina-san's not gonna like that if she heard you _guessed_ your feelings. _Did _you really like it? Or was it just some-"

"Yeah, I liked it..." Ashton answered quickly. "Just zip it, or I'll mash your teeth." Gray smiled and sighed.

"I guess the plan worked..." he muttered.

"Yeah," Ashton answered, looking down at the girl sleeping in his arms. "But I'm really happy it did..."

"Me too..." Gray replied. The both of them looked at each other and smirked.

"Well, I'll be taking Juvia home." Gray said. "How about you...? Taking her home, or taking her to yours?" At this, the blue-haired man chuckled.

"I'm staying over," he answered. "As requested by Lina..." Gray shook his head in amusement before shrugging.

"You're lucky her mom likes you..." Gray teased. "Well, I'll be going. Tell the others I've finished my part. Tell them good luck on _Operation: Get Our Girls_, whoever came up with that name though ought to think it over..."

"I'll tell them." Ashton answered. "And you need to tell that straight to Jellal's face the next time you see him!" Gray couldn't hold back a loud laugh, but luckily it didn't wake Juvia up. He looked down to her, smiled, and kissed her on the forehead. He glanced back to the other pair, who had already disappeared to the other side of the street, and sighed. At least they were together, and that was what counted. Then an idea came to mind.

"Staying over sounds nice..." Gray muttered. "I guess it'll be a bit lonely waking up tomorrow at my place... Why not...?" Gray smiled again and proceeded back to Juvia's own apartment, happy once again that Juvia Lockser was his now.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Whew! XD An update! Finally after, what, a month or so? Haha XD I'm glad that I finally got to update this! I'm starting to worry that people would think this story is discontinued...! Well stop it! :P haha XD I will be continuing this story, just slow updates because it's really hard to write rated M, especially for those who are inexperienced! XDD Well, since I've been gone for so long, I have a question for both guys and girls reading this!**

**For the guys:**

**Who, among one of these girls, would you choose to sleep with given the chance?**

**1. Lucy Heartfilia**

**2. Juvia Lockser**

**3. Levy McGarden**

**4. Erza Scarlet**

**5. Cana Alberona**

**6. Yukino Arguria**

**7. Lisanna Strauss**

**Pick one then tell me your reason! X)**

**For the girls:**

**Same question; but which among these guys of choice?**

**1. Natsu Dragneel**

**2. Gray Fullbuster**

**3. Gajeel Redfox**

**4. Jellal Fernandez**

**5. Loke/Leo**

**6. Sting Eucliffe**

**7. Rogue Cheney**

**Tell me the reason, too. XD This is just for fun since I've been away from this story too long! I just thought I'd liven things up a bit. Haha XD**

**Please support my other fan fiction like, "Demons of New Earthland", "Me and Fairy Tail", "Mine", "Royal Academy" and many more~!**

**Ja Ne~**


	5. A Little Picnic

**After School Fun**

_Written by NewMusic098_

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is a production of Hiro Mashima. I do not take credit for his work. I own only the plot and the OCs._

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**( -_- )**

_"Everything's going according to plan. Operation G.O.G. is a go!" _ Gajeel heard Jellal's voice clearly in the empty campus. He was by the Sakura tree at that time, and it was the end of the day, but usually he goes here whenever he wanted to cut class, it was peaceful and he'd end up sleeping through the whole day. Now he was here because he was waiting for that signal. The signal to begin that stupid plan that Jellal had thought of about a week ago. Granted it was a guaranteed success, but the thought of planning and taking advantage of a girl in their most vulnerable state was kind of barbaric, even for Gajeel. Sure, he'd hit on Levy before, but he's shown to be tactful about it and stop when Levy seemed to have had enough.

He leaned back on the tree, relaxing as the calming wind began. He was still wearing his uniform, but he wore a black open-vest jacket with long sleeves and a hood that covered his head. His hair was on his side, as it was uncomfortable hiding it under that hot clothing. Minutes after relaxing, and almost falling asleep, he spotted two figures heading outside the school. When he focused his vision a bit, he confirmed that it was his old school friend Juvia Lockser and her stripper love interest, Gray.

His head followed their movements, a smirk evident on his lips. He knew why Gray was taking Juvia out today, it's probably the bravest thing he did all week. When Juvia looked at him, he looked away so she wouldn't see him smirking. He just needed to get Levy down there so he can get down to business, too.

A few more minutes of isolated silence, he heard pitter-patter steps closing in on him. Glancing to the side, he saw the blue-haired cutie heading towards him, a wide smile and curious eyes on her face. He wasn't about to satisfy her curiosity just yet, he wanted to enjoy their moment together for a while before things heated up.

"Hey Gajeel," she said cheerfully. "What're doing dress like an 80's gangster?" True, he was dressed like that, but that wasn't a concern.

"I just feel like it." He shrugged. "Anyway, why are you still at school? Shouldn't you be at home?" Now he was the one being curious. Levy was supposed to come home early, but she was still here at school. It could either be library work or council work that made her stay at school this late. This girl just doesn't know when to stop working and just relax, even for a little bit. That's why he's here, well, one of the reasons he's here.

"We had a council meeting," she said. "Lucy and the others are still inside, though. But what are we doing out here?" she gestured to the wide field behind the Sakura tree. At this, Gajeel grinned big, his sharp canines showing as he held his hand out.

"I figured you could use some relaxation…" he said. "It's nothing too fancy. Come on, I'll show you." Curious, and a little flustered, Levy took hold of Gajeel's rough hand and let herself to be led to the field. She wasn't really in to the whole idea of relaxing, especially here at school. But when she saw what Gajeel had meant, her eyes widened and she felt a blush coming on.

There was a picnic blanket laid down on the grassy area of the field. Inside the blanket, she spotted a picnic basket and Gajeel's old acoustic guitar. He usually brought it at school only when there were festivals or events that required music. He's easy to volunteer but he was never picked due to his gruff personality and looks. But nevertheless he didn't stop practicing, and right now Levy was sure he was one of the best in school.

"This is… nice." Levy muttered as she was led to the picnic blanket. Gajeel sat down on one side beside his guitar and the picnic blanket. He pulled the girl down gently so she can sit next to him. She was smiling all the while, and Gajeel was really happy that she was already enjoying herself. He grabbed the basket and reached a hand in, pulling out a few sandwiches and giving one to Levy. The blue-haired girl took it graciously and examined it a little.

"Did you make this?" she asked. Gajeel nodded before taking a bite out of his own sandwich. Levy smiled again and tasted the sandwich. It was just a simple bacon-and-egg sandwich, but Levy didn't know why she was so happy eating it. Maybe because it was Gajeel who made it, or is it because they're spending more time with each other now?

Levy knew Gajeel liked her, but he never said a word about it. Nor has he done anything to up his stats. This was the first time Gajeel was doing something romantic, even though it's kind of cliché to think that. It's still a nice gesture for Levy and she was glad he wasn't rough with girls. He had a reputation, among other things, of starting fights, especially before he and Juvia entered Fairy Academy.

Those two were a part of the Phantom Academy, their previous rival school. Now it was closed down due to their attempt of starting a war against Fairy Academy. Their declaration then was anything but simple and civilized. It all happened when Levy and her classmates, Jet and Droy, were exploring the campus on a Sunday. They were there to get some of the library books back since Droy almost failed his History test and needed extra help for the upcoming finals. That was when they were surrounded by a bunch of hooded guys with the Phantom's symbol in the middle. Gajeel was the only recognizable one, since he wasn't wearing any hood and was even proud to show his face to them. The last thing Levy ever saw of him then was him laughing like a maniac, then she blacked out.

Levy awoke two days later in the hospital, and she briefly wondered about what happened before it reeled back in. She knows it was for the war that Gajeel did it. He just loves provoking people and getting them all fired up. Still, even though he did all that, she forgave him. And maybe that's what started their secret interest. Yes, Levy knew that she also liked Gajeel, but she wasn't about to admit that before he did.

"Hey!" Gajeel's voice broke through her train of thought, making her blink a few times before looking at him with a start.

"W-what?" she asked him confusedly. The man raised a brow at her, but sighed and held out his hand with a cup.

"It's tea," he said. "I've been trying to give it to you, but you were out like a light." Levy chuckled a bit before taking the tea from his hands.

"Sorry…" she chuckled a little, "I was just… _reminiscing…_" she said carefully. Apparently she did not want Gajeel to find out that she was still thinking of that incident. It had been in the past and she swore to herself that she wouldn't also be thinking about it again, but she still was. But not because of hate or resentment; she was thinking about _him_. How she saw him that time, and how he saw her. She wondered what she was back then to Gajeel. Sure, they didn't know each other, but there had to have been some kind of connection.

Unfortunately for her, Gajeel chose this day to be intuitive and figured out what she said. He frowned at the thought of her thinking about the attack that happened months ago, but he couldn't a thing about that. They were just orders, and frankly for him he liked starting fights.

"Then don't," Gajeel said seriously. "It's not worth remembering…"

Surprised, Levy swallowed the piece she was eating and just nodded. She saw him form a small smile, and it made her blush a little. He must really not want her to keep replaying those events in her head.

"O-okay then," Levy stuttered out. Silence engulfed them as they continued on their little picnic.

**(=_=)**

The setting sunset made the perfect spotlight on their little picnic area, silhouettes of their figures shadowing the tree and its magnificence. Levy was enjoying her time spent with Gajeel, who had removed his jacket and was now playing her a song that he wrote himself as she continued to eat with glee. Gajeel was also enjoying himself, and for a brief moment he forgot all about the plan. All that mattered was spending time with the blue-haired girl he adored so much. Initially, he had agreed to the plan only because it meant spending more time with Levy, but now, he was starting to have second thoughts about the whole thing. He wasn't having doubts about liking the girl, no. He was having doubts of whether he should take advantage of the intimacy of the whole thing. Gajeel was a headstrong, straightforward kind of guy. But when it came to Levy, all the rudeness, the bravery and the coolness just fades away, just a little. There wasn't a moment where Gajeel wasn't thinking about Levy, and he wants to treasure these moments with her.

"Gajeel? Gajeel…!" Levy snapped her fingers in front of the black-haired student, who snapped from his train of thought and looked at her confusedly.

"W-what is it?" he stammered a bit. He frowned a little when he saw a bit of concern in her eyes. He didn't like it when he worries her.

"You stopped playing a little while ago…" she said. "Then you went still… Is something wrong?"

"No," he lied. "Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about something…"

"That's a first…" Levy teased with a slight smirk on her face. Gajeel smirked back at her, glad that she wasn't concerned now, and placed the guitar on the picnic blanket.

"Like you'd know…" Gajeel answered. "Feeling relaxed…?" He asked, changing the topic for both of them.

"Yeah," she exclaimed. "I haven't been this relaxed since last month! Thanks for setting this up, Gajeel!"

"Gihee, glad you like it, then." He gave a big grin, and it somehow made the little lady blush. She looked away with a start and gave a bite out of the sandwich, suddenly realizing that she bit the tissue that came with it. She made a sound of disgust before sticking her tongue and grabbed the torn piece with her index finger and thumb. She blushed once again as she heard Gajeel's signature laugh echoing slightly throughout the silent schoolyard. She might've smacked him if she wasn't so relaxed, so she considered him lucky and just chuckled along with him sheepishly.

The rest of their picnic continued with casual silence, only to be broken when they exchange rather normal conversation. Gajeel would ask a question about a book, and Levy would get sucked up into her own little world as she explains everything in detail with her eyes sparkling. Gajeel would never have realized that he'd fallen in love with a bookworm. Nevertheless, she is a cute bookworm who has the kindest of hearts, and the warmest personality he'd seen. So warm that it melted his usually iron-cold heart.

As the sun's rays overshadow the roofs of various buildings, and the veil of stars start to uncover themselves from the skies, Gajeel and Levy were practically inches apart. No, literally. Gajeel didn't realize when it all happened, but Levy was a few centimeters from touching his hand, not that he'd mind. The truly disturbing part for him was how fast she did it and how unnoticed she'd gone. No matter how small she was, it was still surprising.

"Gajeel…" Levy muttered quietly, not looking at Gajeel as she tip-toed her fingers a little bit closer to Gajeel's flat-laid hand. Her cheeks were burning bright crimson and her lips were drawn in a cute line. She gulped a little when she heard a grunt of response from the black-haired man. Taking that as a yes, she took a deep breath before continuing.

"D-do… do you…" she began, stumbling over her words. Her mind was racing fast, as fast as her heartbeat. She knew that he liked her, and he knew that she liked him. Why it was so hard to confirm this, Levy will never know. But she had to find out, at least. She worked up the inner courage to look at him, which surprised her when she found a pair of red eyes gazing at her. Gajeel was intense when he has to be. It only made her even more nervous, despite the comforting feeling hidden within them.

"Do I what, shrimp…?" Gajeel asked calmly. He had no problem of being asked about anything by this point. But having said this, he was asking himself if he would carry on with this plan, this little _game_ Jellal made. Not to make Jellal sound like the bad guy, they all agreed to it. But he was having second thoughts now. He was mostly worried about the comfort of the girl he was with, and when, not if, _when_ she founds out this was all actually planned out, how it would affect their relationship.

He snapped out of his thoughts again when he saw Levy moving her hand closer to his again. He helped this time, grabbing her hand instantly, shocking the girl a little. He leaned a little closer to her, causing Levy to lean back as well, her other hand behind her as she supported her weight. Gajeel's other arm extended near her waist to stop himself from falling on the girl. It was a rather intimate position, both knew that, but they weren't stopping any time soon.

"D-do you…" Levy muttered again. "Do you…like me?"

Silence was in the air, as well as heavy tension, oxygen and some of the bugs that were flying overhead. It took some time for Gajeel to register what the girl said, before he grinned and threw his head back, laughing like a maniac as he did so. Levy stayed put, eyes slightly wide in confusion as to why Gajeel was laughing.

"G-Gajeel…!" Levy sputtered out, causing the man to look at her, wheezing, before calming himself down. "W-what are you laughing about?!"

"Your stupid question, that's what." He pointed out. This caused the girl to pout as he smirked.

"What's so stupid about that?!" she asked, failing to hide another blush as Gajeel's smirk fell and was replaced with a small, but caring, smile.

"It's because the answer plain obvious." He replied. He assumed his previous position of leaning close to Levy's face, their noses almost touching. "Or do you want me to prove it to you…"

**( _ )**

The gentle, cool breeze of the evening air invaded their senses, but their only focus was each other at the moment that they couldn't care less. Gajeel leaned in a little more, making their lips have the slightest of contact. He was testing the waters, silently asking if it was okay to proceed. When he heard her hum a little in response, he pushed further and let their lips connect. At first it was a chaste kiss, slowly feeling each other and savoring the other's taste. Gajeel pressed a little closer, letting his tongue lick Levy's lower lip to get her to open her mouth. She did as such a few seconds later, and the black-haired man let his tongue wander the inner walls of Levy's mouth, humming sensually as he savored her taste.

A few minutes of continuous lip-locking, they had to break away for air. Levy was flushed and breathless, mouth slightly open as she panted for air. Gajeel was also panting, eyes trained to watch Levy and her alone. They just had their first kiss. It wasn't Gajeel's first one, that's for sure, but it's his first with Levy. That was something he wanted to remember always. And since he was feeling more bold than usual, he decided to risk some more by leaning down and letting his teeth graze her chin. She tilted her head up a little because of this, and Gajeel wasted no time latching himself onto her neck.

"G-Gajeel…!" Levy gasped, suddenly grabbing him by the collar and her legs twisting. Her knee bumped Gajeel's groin, which caused him to groan at the pressure. He nipped and licked at her neck, which caused the girl under him to squirm under the pleasure.

Levy was having a hard time trying not to scream loudly as to not get caught by someone either inside or outside the school. She held on to Gajeel's uniform for dear life as Gajeel began to unbutton them. He removed his mouth from Levy's neck, smugly satisfied at the mark that he left. Can easily be hidden, can easily be seen. It depends on how she hides it. He pulled her up a little as he unbuttoned the last of his buttons.

Levy was left to awe at the man's body. She had to admit that he looked really damned sexy smirking like that with an unbuttoned school uniform. Why were all the guys in their school either really fit or really fat? Still, Levy wasn't one to linger too long on that. She leaned a little once more, now her on top as she clung to his uniform again. But her eyes widened a fraction of a second later when she saw something in his uniform that didn't belong there.

A smirk found its way to her lips, disappearing as quickly as it appeared. She then proceeded to rub her hands in slow circles against Gajeel's muscular body, feeling the vales and hills of his abdomen and his chiseled chest. Damn, he really was sexy as hell. But even with this euphoric state of mind, Levy wasn't going to give up something that was too important to her.

"I'm not going all the way…" She muttered as quietly as possible. Gajeel raised a brow at this, and just grabbed her ribbon and untied it.

"Whatever," he responded. "As long as you're 100% on this…" His doubt was starting to come back, but they luckily subsided when Levy nodded. Gajeel felt relieved, if only a little, that he's not forcing her into this. He was glad that she wants this as much as he did. Plus he wouldn't have to worry about hurting her since they agreed to not go all the way.

He leaned forward once again, kissing and letting Levy lay on the picnic blanket as Gajeel got his hands to work on her uniform, and chest. He used his one hand to unbutton her uniform while he used the other to gently caress one of her ample breasts. Levy moaned quietly, biting her lip as to lessen the noise. Gajeel didn't mind, and proceeded with the last button of her uniform, prying it open and resting his rough hand along the girl's flat stomach. He then began to rub it in circles like Levy did, tracing the gentle curves of her waist and stopping at the hem of her skirt. He wouldn't take them off, and he won't force her to.

As his hands got busy with her body, Levy's hands were working their way down to Gajeel's pants, loosening the belt and unbuttoning them. She pulled the zipper down and reached out to cup Gajeel's raging hard-on. At this, Gajeel groaned and broke the kiss. He groaned once more when Levy started stroking him through his underwear.

With a gentle push, once again they've switched positions. Now Gajeel was leaning back, his arms on either side of his body and Levy slowly inching down to his crotch. It wouldn't take a genius to recognize this kind of position, and only thinking about it made Gajeel's member twitch in anticipation.

When Levy was only inches apart from Gajeel's manhood, she decided to be a little naughtier. Biting the hem of his boxers, Levy leaned back and lowered the garment, slowly exposing Gajeel's member to the coldness of the evening. Though it hadn't been that cold since they were both heating up.

Gajeel was barely fighting with himself not to shove his cock down the girl's throat as he kept feeling her warm breath on his member. It was driving him insane, and he bet that Levy knew that. But once his member sprang free, he sighed quietly in relief. He looked at the girl, who was flushed, and smiling at him. He nodded at her, silently saying she should start, and she complied.

A tentative lick started it all out, Levy testing the boundaries since she was just new to this. She licked the tip, and then the slit, smiling to herself when Gajeel gasped in pleasure. Once she confirmed that she was ready, she slowly took in his member to her mouth, admiring the size and girth of the man's hard on. It was the biggest that she'd seen, but since it was the first that she'd seen, it was probably best to reserve her opinions.

She had her eyes closed the whole time, but opened them when his manhood reached her throat. She was almost at the bottom, too. She was just as surprised as Gajeel, but that didn't stop her. She took Gajeel's member out half-way, before bobbing her head back down up to her throat. The heated moan she was getting from her apparently new lover was urging her to go on. She used her hand to lightly squeeze the shaft, or at least the part that her mouth couldn't reach.

"Damn, shrimp," Gajeel groaned, breathless. "You're pretty good at that." He reached out and entangled his hand in her blue hair, pushing her lightly in tune with her rhythm.

"Ah, yeah… Shit, Levy, that's it!" Gajeel exclaimed in heated lust. In one instance, Levy took his member out of her mouth and licked the head before diving back down, sending shivers of pleasure through Gajeel's body. Had he known she was this amazing, he would have been all over her from the beginning.

**(^_^)**

As the streetlights illuminate the dark roads, and the stars and moon outshine them all, the heated pair couldn't care at all. Levy's focus was pleasuring the man she loved, which was right before her. And Gajeel's focus was trying not to roar out and send lots of attention their way. He had bucking his hips way more often, grunting and groaning as he desperately tried to finish.

"Ah, fuck!" Gajeel hissed, bucking his hips one last time before shooting his load down Levy's throat. He was even more surprised when Levy swallowed it all, sliding his member out of her mouth and smiling at him like nothing happened.

"Y-you, swallowed?" Gajeel asked, momentarily breathless. They had been breathless a lot of times today.

"Yeah," Levy answered bashfully. "I heard that…you like girls who 'swallow'… I didn't know what that meant 'til now…" Gajeel smirked at that, pulling his boxers back up and leaning against Levy once again.

"Yeah, I like 'em…" he said. "That's a big turn on for me…" He kissed her, pulling her closer to him and circling his arm around her waist. Moments later, he let go and gave a grin.

"But they don't compare to you." He said. Levy blushed at this, lowering her head slightly before facing him again and smiling.

"Thanks." She said. A brief silence passed between them as they fixed up and cleaned the area. Once they were all ready to go, Levy was smirking all the while. This got Gajeel confused, and slightly nervous.

"What's with your face?" he asked. Levy's smirk widened, before she showed him a small, black, circular device, making all color leave his body and eyes to widen.

"Care to explain this?" she asked, fingering the device. "If I know any better, this is a receiver of something… Right?" She waited for Gajeel's answer, which didn't come for a moment.

"I'll tell ya later…" he muttered. "Come on, I'll walk you home." The blue-haired girl pouted, but reluctantly nodded to his request.

"Okay…" she replied. Gajeel smiled at her, offering her a hand that she gladly took. He pulled her closer to him before slinging an arm around her. As they walked out of the schoolyard and down the road, comfortable silence fell upon them. Levy was actually happy about this little event, but she was still curious about something.

"Hey Gajeel," she muttered. She heard him grunt in response so she continued. "Who else was part of this setup…?"

"What we did was not a 'setup'." Gajeel said firmly. "But how'd you figure there are others?" She giggled in response at that, leaning to his side a little.

"Just tell me everything, okay?" she asked.

"Alright…" he replied. Another moment of silence passed before Levy spoke up again.

"I love you, Gajeel…" she muttered, her blush reappearing.

"I you, too, shrimp." He said, chuckling when the blue-haired girl tried to smack him upside the head. But due to their height difference, she couldn't hit him.

"Stop calling me 'shrimp', Gajeel!" she exclaimed, pouting again when Gajeel barked out in laughter.

"Then what do you want me to call you? Babe…?" he asked, smirking when Levy blushed even further.

"N-no…!" she exclaimed again. "Stop teasing me, Gajeel!"

"I can't help it," he chuckled. "You're too cute for me to stop…" He ruffled her hair, bringing her even closer to him and whispered, "Love you, too…"

"This is gonna take some getting used to." Levy sighed, blushing. But then she smiled, loving the fact that she and Gajeel finally had a connection. A solid one and not awkward silences and deep, unsaid longing.

* * *

**A/N:**

**SOOOOO~! I finally updated, huh? XD I'm so sorry it took so long~! But this took a lot of heart and soul searching… By that, I mean being guilty for writing rated M about Levy, specifically. I see her like Wendy, just a little girl that needs fluffy romances. I did write something similar to Natsu and Lucy's encounter, but it just ate my insides and kept nagging at me. Even now, this was getting on my 'This will haunt you' list. Still, I hope it came out right… ^_^**

**Anyway, this story is so close to finishing. Just two chapters left. XD And since my M-writing crave is still not satisfied, I'm thinking about writing a sequel entitled, "More School Fun", and these are the pairs that I had been planning to write:**

***Sting x Seika (classmate's OC; first appearance, or not )**

***Rogue x Yukino**

***Loke x Aries**

***Laxus x Mira**

***Elfman x Evergreen**

**Yeah… That's about it. I want to hear your opinions first. Would you want me to write another story like this…? Or am I not good enough? :/**

**See you next update~!**

**Ja Ne~**


	6. Council and Punishment

**After School Fun**

_Written by NewMusic098_

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, because if it belonged to me, bad plots will ensue… XD_

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

**( -_- )**

After contacting the others, Jellal fixed up his collar and checked his surroundings. Erza had gone to the council room, so there was no one else there. Everyone had their own agenda right now, and the two of them were all alone in the building. If he was going to make his move there, then he has to be prepared for her answer. No one will come in and save him if Erza decides to kill him for embarrassing her, or so he thinks.

'Got to play this safe…' Jellal thought to himself. He took a deep, nerve-settling breath. He couldn't help but feel nervous after all, he was going to be with Erza, alone. And then maybe he could finally get what he really wanted. Ever since childhood at the orphanage the two of them were left in, Jellal had a crush on Erza. And as time went on, he had come to realize that Erza also felt the same, but to the sad reality, neither of them had the courage to change their relationship. He told Natsu and the others once when he got a chance to _almost_ kiss Erza when he was about to be adopted by the rich Fernandez family, but ruined it by telling her he was engaged with someone. Of course, being engaged was common for rich people, so Erza wasn't that shocked. That event was almost 2 years ago. He was back a year later, found where Erza was and finally got clear with her. They had both come to terms with their current relationship, that is, until now.

Jellal couldn't stand the fact that Bacchus, the local high-school delinquent who works part-time and studies at _'Quatro Cerberus'_, a school that doubles as a bar at night, was hitting on Erza. He even had the guts on trying it with the Strauss siblings. He made a bet with Elfman that day, saying that he would have his two sisters for himself, if Elfman didn't beat him in a 'Manly' drinking contest. He was obviously drunk when he proposed that bet, but he could still hold more of his share of liquor. But fortunately, he lost because he was dead drunk. Jellal had never been so glad to see someone go into kidney failure and get hospitalized for two and a half months while still foaming in the mouth. He lives, sadly, but that was a wakeup call for him. Sooner or later, Bacchus would have the whim, or the mind of a drunken idiot, to challenge _him_ to a beer-off. Now Jellal was an honest man, if not totally, and he would admit to anyone that he hasn't had a drop of alcohol reach his lips since birth. He could never hold his own against a man who could beat Fairy Tail High's top drunk aka Cana and still be sober enough to brag about it.

The blue-haired student gulped in slight nervousness at the thought of losing Erza to such a barbaric brute. He would never have that, so it's either him or the other. There was no other tactic that came to his mind other than _'first come, first serve'_, and he was talented when it came to mental capacity. But still Jellal was afraid to do it alone, so he was glad he found more than enough people to tag along with his ridiculous, albeit lust-induced, plan. He didn't know what got into his mind when he thought of this plan, but he was happy just the same.

He wants, no, _needs,_ Erza by his side, and he would do whatever it takes to achieve it. With a determined and focused look on his face, he started to race walk towards the council room. Jellal was so focused on getting to his goal that he didn't realize that there was a 'Slow Down. Wet Floor.' sign just a few steps in front of him. His serious face was swiped clean off and was replaced with a look of ridicule as he yelped and began to slide across the hall, before being forcefully stopped by the wall. He slammed into it, groaning as he did so, before he slowly began to slide down.

"I-I really need to watch where I'm going…" Jellal groaned against the wall. A few seconds of recomposing himself, he was up on his feet again. With an unfortunate step, however, he began another slide for the hall next to it. Just how much soap was used to mop the area, Jellal doesn't know. But one thing's for sure, he might not have a face left for Erza to pummel if this keeps up.

**( =_= )**

Erza arrived at the council room, spotless and neatly set as they left it. The redhead sighed, blowing off a strand of her hair and adjusting her red-framed glasses before she found and walked towards the president's seat. There was a lot of paperwork to be done and it was already getting late. The sun's usually orange and yellow rays were now being consumed by slight darkness as the sky prepares to sleep. A single star was visible from the window, and Erza admired its soft and light glow. After a few seconds of stargazing, she decided to sit down and actually do something about the paperwork instead of letting it waste away on the desk.

Grabbing a pen and the first file in the heap, or stack, or whatever she labels it, she started her work. There was really no effort done in these, she just needed to sign the bottom right side of the page and she moves on to the next one. This made her mind wander a little as she stared at the now scarlet glow that penetrated the windows of the desolate room.

'Scarlet…' She thought to herself as her mind wandered to a distant memory. If she remembered correctly, it was Jellal who gave her that last name back when they were both living at Rosemary orphanage. She used to be a loner at the time, and the only person that would talk to her was Jellal. When everyone saw how she wasn't weird or uninteresting, they began to follow Jellal's actions. Soon, she and Jellal were the most popular kids there, admired by everyone and adored by their foster guardians. Erza had always had this feeling about Jellal before, but she couldn't put it into words. She would always feel fluttery and happy every time they talked or see each other. When she talked about it to their foster parent, though, she found out that it was love. That made her happy, but also a little bit scared on the inside. She was so afraid she didn't act in accordance to her feelings and just kept it hidden for a while. Jellal asked her one day, only for the both of them to find out that they felt the same about each other.

Erza chuckled to herself as she put the pen down and aside. She was so foolish back then, not acting on her feelings like that. That wasn't the Erza Scarlet would do now. Sure, she'd restrain her feelings, but those feelings were negative. The positive emotions that she was feeling were spewing out of her in a calm demeanor. She had then realized that she had spaced out for a few minutes, judging from the angle the sun's rays were hitting again.

But just as she was about to continue with her work, she heard a familiar voice yelling across the hall before hearing a loud bang. The impact outside was actually enough to make her, her seat, and the paper bounce a little. She pushed her glasses with her pointer finger before looking at the door. As she stared at the door in confusion, she heard footsteps quickly pattering their way towards the Council Room.

She still stared at the door when Jellal slid it open, holding on to it as he panted. He tidied up his uniform, dusting at some spots that were relatively dirty from his continual slipping, then began to walk towards her. But as soon as he took a step forward, he slipped again and made harsh contact with the floor courtesy of his chin. Even though it looked like he was hurt, Erza couldn't suppress the giggle that came out of nowhere. Finally recovering from the shock, she stood up, walked to the blue-haired man, and offered him a hand.

"You're so clumsy," she said with a smile. Jellal rubbed his sore chin, groaning as he looked up, only to smile at the lovely hand offered to him by Erza. He graciously took it, and in no time he was up on his feet again.

"What are you still doing here, anyway?" The redhead asked. Jellal, the man who was usually calm, collected, and confident, warily looked away from her with a pinkish tint on his face.

'So much for confidence…' He sighed to himself. Why he was so nervous right now, he wasn't sure. It was either the mortal terror of facing Erza's wrath, or the sensation of being afraid to tell someone how you feel. Although they had already told that to each other, they were still young back then. They were so innocent, and so carefree. But now he had other plans in mind. Cursed is the day that hormones thought about lust.

"N-nothing in particular…" Jellal said unsurely, choosing his words carefully. "I just wanted to keep you, uh, company. That's all…" He took a deep breath, now letting himself look into Erza's curious brown eyes through those glasses of hers. Her brow was raised in confusion, and a pouted look on her face was present.

"I see…" She said finally after a moment of silence. "It's nice to have some company, but you'll find that there's nothing for you to do. You'll be bored before you know it, so I suggest you leave…" She began to push Jellal back out the door.

"B-but, Erza…" Jellal began to protest, but he was being shoved back out the door all too fast. Eventually he was out in the hall, standing there still bewildered.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow." Erza said. Before Jellal could turn around, though, she had already slammed the door, and the air of the force she exerted blew past him, his hair, and his uniform. He could only stare at the door with wide eyes and an open mouth. He touched the door's surface, and lowered his head depressively. His fist curled up, turning white the tighter it gets. He felt really frustrated about losing his chance, but he wasn't about to give up just yet.

Meanwhile, Erza slumped still, her back at the door and was blushing furiously. She had no idea why she was even like this; it was just Jellal offering her company for the night. It was disrespectful to push him away like that. But why was she feeling a sense of anxiety? Her feelings, that she had kept locked up since their agreement, were resurfacing again. She won't be lying to herself by saying that it wasn't real, but it sure picked a worse time to reappear. They see each other almost every day, and yet those feelings were kept in check. How was it now that they were alone, that these feelings regained control over her?

That was when she realized it. They were alone in the school. It was only the two of them, or so she thinks. Maybe being reminded of her past intensified her feelings for him again, and enticed them to come alive.

Her hair was disheveled, face distracted in distant thought, glasses angled awkwardly, and body slightly out of volition. It was only until Jellal reopened the door that she regained her movement, more so to avoid falling over like an idiot.

"J-Jellal?" she asked in confusion and surprise. "I-I thought you left? What are you still doing here?" She received no answer, only a warm smile from the man in question. This made her blush even more, and tried to hide it by blending it with her hair.

"Erza," Jellal called her attention. "I think it's about time we talk." This puzzled Erza even more, as when she looked at him, the smile on his face was gone and was replaced with pure seriousness. She stood up slowly, leveling her gaze with his.

"Talk about what?" She asked, generally curious as to what he was planning to say.

"About our feelings…" The words were so unexpected to come from him that Erza nearly stumbled right on her spot.

"E-excuse me?" She asked innocently.

"I'm serious, Erza." He said, his tone hard and definite. "We are not leaving this room until this matter is resolved." When Erza heard no bluff in his voice, she sighed deeply.

"What is there to talk about?" She asked again. "I thought we settled everything 2 years ago? Didn't we promise that we won't let our feelings get in the way of our friendship?"

"I know what I said," Jellal answered. "But times have changed, and I'm discovering more and more that I want to be with you, Erza." He took a step forward, and Erza took a slight step back.

"I don't like it that you're getting too much unwanted attention," he continued. "There are sick men out there who were probably looking at you and thinking perverse thoughts."

"Jellal, stop this." Erza said firmly. "Although I understand where you're coming from, I don't think talking about it now is going to change anything…" Upon hearing that, Jellal lowered his head and gulped a little.

"Besides, I can handle a crew of dirty men just fine on my own." She said with a smile.

"…By saying this wouldn't change a thing," Jellal muttered after a very long pause. He looked up at the redhead, and she saw what appears to be sadness in his eyes. "Does that mean that you've moved on?"

"W-what?" Erza asked, her face a mix of confusion, shock, and panic.

"Does that mean you don't feel the way I feel for you anymore…?" Jellal asked again, his voice cracking a little in the middle of his question. Erza let the words slowly sink in to her, before realizing what she had just said.

"N-no!" She exclaimed despite herself. She really wanted this conversation over; it was hurting the both of them. "I didn't mean it like that, Jellal!"

"Then kiss me…" Jellal muttered in a low, whispered voice. The redhead Council president almost dropped her jaw at that, staring wildly at Jellal and trying to comprehend what he said.

"Wh-what?!" She asked. The blue-haired man took a step forward, putting both of his hands on Erza's shoulders and looked at her directly in the eyes. His gaze wasn't scary, or intimidating. It was calm, and almost passionate-looking.

"Kiss me, Erza…" Jellal muttered again. "If you still feel what I feel for you, then you'll have no problem doing that."

"But…" Erza cut her own words off, due to lack of finding any other. He was right, and she knew it. She still felt the same way that he did for her, but she wasn't mentally prepared for this just yet. It's all happening so fast that she can't even follow.

Then, out of nowhere, Jellal leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Eyes wide, Erza was also too shocked to stop his action. But just as quick as he planted the kiss, he pulled away just like that, confusing Erza even more. But what he said next made her heart all fluttery.

"You know I love you," Jellal said. "I loved you since we were kids, and I can't deny those feelings anymore. All this time, I thought it was the right thing to do. But now, I can see it was wrong… I should've given in to my feelings before…"

"J-Jellal…" The astonished girl whispered.

"Please," Jellal continued, looking into her eyes without a moment's hesitation. "Just tell me how you feel, and I'll back off if you don't want to be with me." His eyes were pleading, but his face was neutral with that small smile of his.

He was right again. Erza knew she had to say what she feels about the whole situation, or else they'll never come to a conclusion. It was still too shocking for Erza to let this all sink in. She was silent the whole time she had been thinking, and even though Jellal was practically begging for an answer, he stayed patient, hoping it was good.

**( _ )**

The silence of the whole building filled the air, and the shadows of the trees foreshadowed the now darkening room. The wind that was gently making the leaves sway almost makes it weird to see. The two had remained silent, with Jellal still holding Erza's shoulders, and the latter with her head lowered.

The precious minutes the two spent just standing there made Jellal feel that he was not going to receive an answer. He slowly, reluctantly, let his hands fall to his sides, giving Erza one more reassuring smile, before he started walking towards the door. He thought he lost his chance since Erza didn't answer, but the hand that tugged him back was something he wasn't expecting.

"Wait…" Erza muttered, slowly looking up to see a bewildered Jellal. It took a moment, but Jellal got over the surprise and smiled at Erza once more.

"What is it, Erza?" he asked calmly. Though there was a little bit of nervousness present in his voice. Erza looked down to the side a bit, tucking a stray strand of her hair as she did so. There was a small blush evident on her face, and her stance says that she's very well nervous.

"I-if you really, honestly, still like me…" she said hesitantly, words straining to come out of her mouth.

"I do, Erza." Jellal answered. "I've never doubted my feelings for you for a second." This caused the scarlet-haired woman to blush deeper.

"W-well, I guess I could try… a relationship…" she said, stuttering. "That is, if you want t-"

Her words were cut off when she felt gentle lips against her own. Her eyes widened at how fast Jellal was able to snatch that opportunity so easily. Jellal moved a little closer as Erza loosened her grip on him, caressing her cheek and gently pulling her closer to him. With her mouth still open, Jellal was able to dart his tongue out and feel the insides of Erza's mouth, airily moaning at her taste. Despite her attempts to shake him off from her shock, Erza was getting more and more into the kiss. Eventually, he coaxed her tongue into playing with him, starting a little battle between their lips. Jellal lead Erza towards one of the tables so she could lean on it while they continued to deepen the long-awaited kiss. But Erza kept pushing back so she wouldn't be cornered in any way possible. A few minutes passed, and they suddenly found the need to breathe. They separated, a thin strand of saliva connecting their mouths once more.

"Th-that was…" Erza muttered a little breathless. Before she could finish, Jellal wrapped both of his arms around her, causing her to pipe up. Jellal hugged her a little tighter, and smiled happily.

"I'm really glad you feel the same…" The blue-haired teen whispered. Erza slowly sank under Jellal's embrace, treasuring the warmth that was enveloping her. It all seemed like a happy, modern, fairy tale ending…

…Until Jellal unhooked her bra, that is.

Gasping at the sudden action, she jolted away from him with a look of anger and slight shock. Jellal's eyes were full of confusion, but then he smiled.

"What's wrong, Erza?" he asked, his tone really lacking any obvious motive. But that only made Erza angrier.

"Don't you 'what's wrong' me, you bastard!" Erza exclaimed. "Why did you do that?"

"Do wha-" Jellal barely finished his sentenced when he noticed Erza holding her chest. "A-ah… I see…"

"Well?" Erza asked. "Explain yourself if you wanna live…" The teen tilted his head a little before smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's just, since we already started…" He took a deep, shaky breath before continuing. "Making out and all… I figured, why not go for it?" The answer got Erza frozen still, making Jellal make a somewhat arrogant smirk.

"What's wrong, Erza?" he asked. "I'm a healthy man. It's normal to seek… _desires_, is it not?" He took a step closer, and Erza still stood still. Despite the rather negative point of view he was getting, Jellal was a little glad he could advance this far without facing consequences. There were a few struggles, but he hoped it would go smoothly after this.

But, he stopped advancing as soon as he saw the smirk on Erza's face. Before he could react, Erza was already in front of him, kissing him as passionately as he did earlier. He tried to grab hold of her, but she just maneuvered his hand towards her chest, making him jolt in surprise. Well, in surprise that Erza was suddenly so aggressive after such short notice. He thought his tie flew elsewhere as clothes were being removed. The pink vest Erza was wearing was no longer there, and was sprawled somewhere in the room. As Jellal continues caressing Erza's breasts, the latter began unbuttoning his uniform. His hands were preoccupied and his mind was hazy as they kissed, so he didn't notice when Erza smirked in the kiss.

"You're really enjoying yourself, huh, Jellal?" Erza whispered a little breathlessly. The added pressure on her chest answered her question, and he too began unbuttoning her uniform. But as soon as he got one button off, his hands were grabbed by Erza's and were pushed back behind him. He pulled out of the kiss to ask her what's wrong, but then he realized it when he felt fabric constricting his hands.

"You tied me up?" Jellal asked, a little more than shocked to learn about this.

"Yeah," Erza answered. "You're a naughty boy, Jellal… I think it's time to give you your _punishment_…" A nervous gulp was all it took for Erza to know Jellal got the message. Jellal made an effort to try and escape, but Erza's knot was unbreakable. And if he did manage to break it, he'll have a tie-less pair of their school uniform. He jolted a little when he felt Erza's hand moving under his t-shirt, feeling his lean and toned muscular body. His uniform lay above his hands, the knot restricting it to fall to the ground. As the redhead's hand felt his body, making the man shiver and almost groan out of the sensation, she slowly removed her red-framed glasses.

"I'll show you what happens…" She muttered slowly and seductively. "When you try your naughty tricks on me…" With the glasses off, her usually warm and gentle brown eyes were filled with ferocity and aggressiveness. She gently put the glasses on one of the desks near them before pulling Jellal's shirt up, having no difficulty maneuvering through the knot behind the man.

Erza smirked as she saw the bulge already present inside Jellal's pants. Jellal, the man who planned this whole thing earlier, was actually quaking in fear of what's going to happen to him. With his body exposed, half-naked, and him defenseless, Erza could practically do anything she wanted with him…

But surprisingly, he was even more turned on at the thought of Erza bossing him around like a dominatrix. He thought it'd fun now, so he might as well go along with it. His thoughts were halted when Erza threw him on the table in front of the room. He was now lying on his back on the table as he watched Erza slowly; teasingly remove her top, revealing her black-laced bra to him.

"Are you feeling excited, Jellal?" Erza asked as she walked over to him. "Because I'm feeling it!" She kicked her shoes off and began taking off her socks.

"By the time we're through," she warned. "You won't be able to walk for a while…" Jellal visibly gulped again, but the faint blush on his face suggests he was more interested than afraid of what Erza just said.

Erza walked towards Jellal and pushed him back lower on the table, grabbing his belt and unbuckling it in a single motion. She literally dove her hand down inside his pants and squeezed his already painfully hard member, making him groan in both pain and pleasure. Erza began massaging his member, eliciting moans and bitten groans from the man under her. A minute or so later, Erza fully slid his pants away and looked at the wet spot on top of his raging hard on. Jellal was already leaking pre-cum from her ministrations, so she decided to start things off now. She removed his boxers without him offering any resistance at all, revealing his length, standing proud and tall while nesting on its bluish, curly throne.

Erza licked her lips visibly and silently unhooked her bra without removing it. She lowered her head to face his thigh, sticking her tongue out and giving his thigh a lick. She saw him shiver a little, and she chuckled at that. She continued licking his thigh, purposely ignoring the raging member just to tease him. She even stuck her tongue inside his navel, making him gasp in surprise, but he can't do anything about it since he was tied up.

Erza finally had enough playing around and moved to his neglected member, it leaking more and more pre-cum from the lack of attention it received. Erza looked at Jellal, who was watching her intently with slightly wide eyes and a faint blush on his face. She smirked, lowering her eyelids for a more seductive look and slowly took his member into her mouth.

As soon as the head was inside her mouth, Jellal let out a sharp gasp, accidentally sending a premature orgasm into Erza's mouth. Erza was a little shocked of that, but managed to contain the surprise liquid inside her mouth and swallow all of it.

"Well…" Erza said as she looked up to Jellal. "You're pretty sensitive. That's going to be a problem…" She tapped her chin thoughtfully, trying to think of a way to stop his sudden release. She dug around her skirt and took a red ribbon slip she used to tie her hair. She used it now at the base of Jellal's member and wrapped a very tight knot around it. Jellal's eyes widened even more when he saw Erza take off her bra, revealing a pair of jiggling breasts that looked like fluffy pillows. Jellal ever so wanted to touch them, to feel that soft flesh around his hands, but he knew Erza wouldn't allow it.

Erza continued sucking on Jellal's member, taking in more and more until eventually, his whole shaft was enveloped inside her mouth. Groans and moans, as well as pants could be heard from Jellal as he tried to fully immerse himself in the activity, but can't find the right mood for it.

Slurping and an occasional pop sound could be heard whenever Erza bobs her head up and down. Jellal's panting increased and began to buck his hips on Erza's mouth, trying to bring himself into orgasm. But unfortunately, Erza still had a tight knot around the base of his shaft. Just as Erza predicted, she wouldn't be able to enjoy this fully if she didn't bind Jellal.

Slowly, she climbed on top of him, removing her skirt and panties in a really teasing manner.

"Are you ready, Jellal…?" she asked.

"I-I'm…more than ready…" Jellal answered, a little breathless. Erza smiled at him and gave him a passionate kiss as she kicked off her skirt to the ground. She lined herself on Jellal's member and slowly eased her way to him. Jellal bucked his hips a little to speed things up, making the redhead groan a little. The both of them let out a heartfelt sigh of relief when everything went smoothly, although Erza contorted her face into that of being in pain when her hymen got pierced, giving a moment's pause before she buried Jellal's shaft within her.

She sat up; looking straight down at him before lifting herself up and plunging herself back down. Her breasts bounced every time she repeated this, literally making Jellal drool with want. He wanted to touch those soft mounds, lick and suck on them until they were out like a sore thumb. Plus, he was painfully hard because of the tight knot tied around his length, making it impossible for him to reach his climax.

Still, he'd be lying to himself if he said he wasn't enjoying this 'punishment' as much as Erza was.

**( ^_^ )**

The automatic light switches on at the first blight of darkness, highlighting their flushed and sweat-slicked bodies.

"E-Erza…" Jellal nearly pleaded. "I-I want to…"

"Yes, Jellal?" she asked, running through him harder and faster. "What do you want?"

"T-to…" Jellal muttered.

"Tell me, Jellal!" Erza demanded. "Tell me! I want to hear it!"

"…MAKE ME CUM!" Jellal yelled. "Come on, Erza! I want to cum inside you so hard you'll be full of it!" As soon as he said that, the tight knot around the base of his shaft was cut cleanly by Erza's sharp nails. And in an instant, Jellal roared out Erza's name as he releases his pent up seed inside of her. Around the same time, Erza clamped down on Jellal, muscles contracting and stimulating his overly sensitized member.

It felt like an eternity, but finally Jellal was finished with his release, and Erza lay on top of him, panting and exhausted. Somehow, she managed to take her glasses and put them back on.

"I-I want to hug you right now…" Jellal whispered. "But I'll save that for later. Erza, you were amazing…" The redhead unexpectedly blushed at the comment, but nodded her head anyways.

"T-thank you…" she answered. "You were amazing as well, Jellal…" Erza leaned in, trying to get a kiss from Jellal. But just as they were inches away from each other, the door slid open. The sound was followed by a melodious baritone voice and the sound of metal wheels.

"La, la, la, I love painting~" Reedus, the resident school's janitor, sang as he shimmied his way in the room, totally oblivious about the two until he turned around to be faced by to naked teens lying on top of each other. The two had poker faces, but embarrassment was painfully clear on them. Reedus stood still for a moment, one hand rubbing his eyes to make sure it wasn't all a dream, before he screamed and burst through the door, ignoring the fact that he just broke it and just ran for his life.

The new couple was shocked for a moment by the reaction, but then laughed it off before getting their clothes. The walk down the halls and out the school was silent, but they enjoyed their company just the same.

"Thank you, Erza, for everything…" Jellal said. "I love you." Although she didn't answer, the blush on her face was clear enough for him. The paths to their homes were different, so Jellal kissed her cheek just as she was about to leave.

"See you tomorrow, my scarlet princess…" He called out as he walked away.

"Call me that in school and I'll castrate you!" Erza screamed from behind. He just laughed it off and waved at her once more before he disappeared in a corner. Though Erza was fuming, she smiled at the fact that they were now intimately closer than ever, and the thought of being found out didn't bother her one bit.

Suddenly, Erza's phone rang from her skirt pocket. She flipped it open and was surprised to see who the caller was.

"Hello," she said.

"_Hey, Erza." _The caller said. _"Have I got some news for you…!"_

"What is it, Levy?" Erza asked as she started to walk towards her own home. "Can't this wait tomorrow? I'm exhausted."

"_Sorry, Erza, but it can't."_ Levy said. _"Besides, I have a feeling you'll be interested in this…" _Just what is it that Levy wants to tell her that's so important? Little did Erza know, it involves her little encounter with Jellal earlier...

* * *

**A/N: Hello, hello, hello~! I've finally updated the JerZa part~! XD I'm so happy! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhh~! Forgive the vulgarity of this chapter, but it's Erza… Seriously… But I can't even do that to Gajeel… Anyway, this is the END of the story~ and the next one will be the epilogue, okay? XD**

**So, I hope you enjoyed this story just as much as the characters did! :')**

**Ja Ne~**


End file.
